Dαвuяu Hαјiяαi
by Adilay Nazikage
Summary: [POST-Guerra] "Oh por favor, ¿qué ibas a decirme? ¿Qué nos diéramos un tiempo y a ver qué sucedía?". Ahora que lo decía, a Naruto no le pareció una mala idea, es decir, ella es la única mujer que no lo ha hecho besar el suelo; pero decidió guardarse su opinión e hizo algo que no iba acorde a su personalidad, se calló. [Capítulo 5: Noticias que Vienen… Y Van]
1. Pendiente

_[Fan-Fic]_

**Dαвuяu Hαјiяαi**

―**Naruto U. & H. Hinata****―**

**S**ummary: [POST-Guerra] "Oh por favor, ¿qué ibas a decirme? ¿Qué nos diéramos un tiempo y a ver qué sucedía?". Ahora que lo decía, a Naruto no le pareció una mala idea, es decir, ella es la única mujer que no lo ha hecho besar el suelo; pero decidió guardarse su opinión e hizo algo que no iba acorde a su personalidad, se calló.

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna XD. Al menos no en este capítulo. El fic está diseñado para ser lo más corto posible así que cualquier cosa puede suceder.

**D**isclaimer:

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_Timidez Doble_ © Producciones KrusTacio

**N**otas: [según GOOGLE TRADUCTOR el título está en idioma japonés y en español se traduce como _Timidez Doble_ por lo que si alguien ve algún error no dude en decírmelo] Ehm, antes que nada me gustaría aclarar que este fic fue para una actividad en el foro: **Universo de FanFics**. La actividad se llama: _Verdad o Reto_. A mi evidentemente me tocó el reto por lo que debo escribir un NaruHina (gracias al cielo), con respecto a la post-guerra. Quiero aclarar que no he echado muchas miradas al manga de Naruto por diversas cuestiones, sin embargo me hecho de ciertas cosas que, bueno, tal vez sean algo útiles para llevar este fic como debe ser.

Gracias por leer y si hay algo en lo que deseen corregirme, soy toda oídos/ojitos; porque como ya dije, no he echado suficientes miradas al manga.

Pero en fin, espero no ser demasiado… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Salida de la historia? Bueno, si desean ayudarme con gusto se los agradeceré. Gracias y si les gustó comenten. **¡COMENTENNNNNNNN!**

* * *

**•**

* * *

―**1―**

Pendiente

Cuando los pocos ojos pertenecientes a los aldeanos sobrevivientes de la gran guerra que se desató algunas semanas atrás, se posaron en _ellos_, automáticamente los espectadores se dijeron que algo había pasado. En medio de la reconstrucción de Konoha y el mundo ninja, la gente aún se mostraba ―sorprendentemente― decidida a regresar a la antigua vida monótonamente bella, todos ellos se mostraban con toda la intensión de progresar y salir adelante. Aunque claro, se podría decir que era porque no es la primera vez que Konoha salía de los escombros después de una profunda guerra que por poco se perdía.

Uzumaki Naruto. Ese era el nombre que se quedaría tatuado en las mentes de todo sobreviviente, no sólo por su destreza al actuar contra Tobi/Uchiha Obito. Sino por hacer frente al propio Uchiha Madara, y vencer, junto a Uchiha Sasuke ―el _antiguo_ Renegado que aún no conseguía la confianza total de la aldea― y varios aliados más; entre ellos su propio padre.

Se podría enumerar sus hazañas en batalla tomando un día entero, se podría alabar su constante crecimiento como ninja, y también, se podría contar de su patética práctica en cuanto a chicas se refiere.

A diferencia de su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto no era ni nunca fue un Don Juan. Los ojos de las chicas no estaban acostumbrados a posarse en él; sin embargo ya fuese por un motivo o por otro, las mujeres jóvenes ―y no tan jóvenes―, ya comenzaban a buscar con un ímpetu grotesco al joven ninja. Ahora, el ninja más fuerte de todos y claramente al no estar acostumbrado a ese nuevo movimiento, se tensaba cada vez que una manada de jóvenes lo apresaba para _hablar_. Sin embargo con amabilidad éste rechazaba toda propuesta que incluía estar solos, nunca se le había encontrado con una chica que no fuese una amiga entrañable, jamás.

Cuando el pequeño ―que ya no era tan menor, puesto que como todos había crecido― Konohamaru le preguntó al Jefe sobre el por qué huía a toda prisa cuando un montón de chicas le perseguía, o simplemente se quedaba para rechazarlas a todas aún cuando éstas volverían a intentarlo al día siguiente, él le había contestado: _"Porque jamás he engañado a nadie, y no quiero verme envuelto en situaciones incómodas"_. Palabras que sonaban extrañas en él, en Uzumaki Naruto. Konohamaru no sabía el por qué había dicho eso, pero si de algo sabía, era que el Jefe se mostraba serio cuando se las dijo; y posiblemente era porque el rubio había hablado muy en serio.

Los pasos de ambos sujetos rezumbaban por sus alrededores, las manos fuertemente cerradas no pasaban por alto, y sus miradas llenas de fuego iracundo hicieron que más de uno apartara la vista y siguiera reconstruyendo la casa o el establecimiento en el que estaba trabajando.

No estaban de humor, y por más que más de uno no lo aceptara, no debían ser tomados a la ligera.

Ambos eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para destruir el mundo ninja como se conocía, ambos tenían la fuerza de hacer que cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera con aquel que se atreviera a dar un motivo por mínimo que fuera, y ambos, se veían ―y estaban― más enojados que un tigre cuando se le jala la cola.

―¡Sasuke-kun!

―¡Naruto-sama! ―gritaron al unísono un grupo de jovencitas; no muy grande ya que a pesar de todo, el número de mujeres, niños, hombres y ancianos había disminuido con gravedad, sin embargo la energía monstruosa siempre era la misma, tal vez para no dejarse llevar por las sombras del pasado, o tal vez para poder darse a sí mismas un motivo para despertar cada día. Pero todos lo entendían, todos habían perdido algo en esa terrible guerra.

Era una pena que ni uno ni otro estaba en su Pacific-Mod_(1)_, por lo que bastó con que los ojos azules se tiñeran de rojo y los azabache tomaran el Sharingan, para darles entender a la muchachitas que no deseaban alabanzas ni por obvias razones escuchar esos miserables: _Kun _ni_ Sama_. Las chicas suspiraron decepcionadas, sabían que ellos no atacarían pero lo harían si les daban motivos como cualquier otro, así que simplemente se retiraron con la esperanza de hallar suerte la próxima vez.

El rubio y el moreno se giraron de nuevo para reprender su marcha, era el deber de ambos recorrer cada cierto tiempo la aldea entera, no debían dejar de hacerlo puesto que posiblemente algún chistoso estaría causando disturbios, y era algo que no podían permitir. Ambos se habían ofrecido a ayudar a la reconstrucción de la aldea, pero los aldeanos se negaron rotundamente diciendo que ya era hora de que ellos hicieran algo, y si necesitaban ayuda con objetos sumamente pesados y demás, avisarían a todo ninja incluyéndolos a ellos. Sin embargo, por la cara que ambos portaran con suma evidencia de una ira frustradamente aguardada no podía ignorada con buenos ojos por lo que los aldeanos no llamarían está vez.

―Ne, Teme ―habló Naruto con una voz sospechosa mirándolo de soslayo. Sasuke gruñó con los dientes apretados como una respuesta―, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste esta vez a Sakura?

Sasuke calló por unos instante antes de detenerse y mirar a Naruto pasar por altos tres pasos antes de detenerse también para girarse para seguir mirándolo.

―¿Qué le hice? ―cuestionó extrañado―. ¿Yo?

―Pues claro, ―respondió el rubio achicando sus ojos―, sino entonces ¿por qué estaba tan molesta?

Sasuke mantuvo la boca cerrada antes de ladear un poco la cabeza.

―Lo estaba contigo, conmigo sólo practicó: _Tiro al blanco_ ―dijo tensando los hombros. Él estaba molesto con Naruto puesto que Sakura apareció en medio de una conversación que habían tenido ellos dos sobre cosas cotidianas tratando de no tocar temas sensibles, ella había estado furiosa y de la nada tomó kunais y se los lanzó a diestra y siniestra. Cuando Sakura se terminó al fin con sus kunais y, Sasuke y Naruto se habían cansado de pedirle explicación acerca de su repentino arranque, ésta simplemente se negó a dar cualquier explicación y se marchó.

Bien ambos pudieron haberla detenido, pero ni uno lo hizo puesto que si ella no se desquitaba con ellos ahora, posiblemente lo haría con la comida y eso no era algo que ellos estaban dispuestos a soportar, a pesar de toda su paciencia que había desarrollado como médico, Sakura solía explotar muy a menudo ―con cosas más importantes de las que solía molestarse cuando era niña y adolescente pero eso no alteraba su ira injustificada―, por lo que era mejor dejarla, al menos por ahora.

Uzumaki y Uchiha se habían planteado justamente en esos momentos, que debían hablar con Haruno para que dejara de tomarlos de blancos cada vez que ella enfurecía, por más que deseaban tratarlo a broma ya no podían, los golpes se hacían fuertes y el simple hecho de que no pudiesen contestar del mismo modo debido a su estatus como fémina les fastidiaba por igual, bien Sakura podía soportar al menos un golpe, pero bastaba con sólo un golpe para dejarla en cama durante una semana; y la aldea necesitaba médicos. Pero esa infantil actitud tenía que quedarse en el pasado ya que por más que deseaban ―incluso Sasuke― tratar de vivir con una Sakura en Modo-Explosivo, no pudieron y más tarde descartaron toda esperanza ese día con la intensión de hacérselo saber.

―¡No! ¡Lo estaba contigo! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ―exclamó Uzumaki con indignación, él creyó que Sasuke había tenido problemas con Sakura momentos antes, puesto que él había dicho que antes de su encuentro con él había hablado con Haruno ―cosa curiosa pero tranquilizante ya que eso demostraba que Sasuke estaba tratando de adaptarse a la vida de un ninja en observación―; ¿qué le había hecho Sasuke a Sakura? Naruto no lo sabía, pero tampoco era que le importara mucho, ni Sakura ni Sasuke ni él mismo eran unos niños por lo que Uzumaki pensó que los problemas que hubiesen tenido sus dos compañeros y mejores amigos, no eran de su importancia, no debía interferir puesto que seguramente de eso no saldría nada bueno, además de que necesitaba pensar en otras cosas ajenas a sus propios problemas como para meterse sin consentimiento al territorio de esos dos.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

―Entonces, ¿por qué nos apaleó?

―¡Y yo cómo diablos puedo saberlo!

―Idiota, ―masculló Sasuke con irritación para después seguir gritando―: ¡Estoy seguro que fuiste tú!

―¡Y qué me dice que no fuiste tú! ¡Ehh!

Ambos eran niños, eso era claro, en el fondo, ambos seguían siendo un par de niños que a pesar de la estupidez y los diversos problemas no eran capaces de detener ese tipo de pleitos. Ese idioma en el que ellos descargaban ciertas tensiones acumuladas y que por muchos años no tuvieron. Era tranquilizante hacerlo ahora, cuando Madara y Akatsuki se habían acabado, y mientras seguían discutiendo, estaban agradecidos de no haberse matado el uno al otro.

O al menos hasta que la voz de Haruno Sakura hizo su aparición.

―¡Naruto!

Naruto calló en seco, abrió los ojos mostrándose completamente temeroso y miró tras el hombro de Sasuke quién también volteó.

―¿Sa-Sakura?

―¡Ven aquí! ―Sakura alzó el puño con una aura terrible y completamente enfurecida.

Naruto no lo sabía, pero algunos aldeanos, atentos a la conversación se habían detenido con sus labores para girarse y enterarse. No había mucho con lo qué distraerse o reír, ¿y qué mejor que una actuación muy llamativa del equipo 7 en persona?

―¡¿Ahora qué hice?! ―esquivó un golpe de Sakura, uno que iba con toda la intensión de hacerle algún daño. Sasuke se apartó únicamente para ver el show.

No temía de la fuerza de Sakura, temía hacerle daño inconscientemente. Sasuke no era como Naruto, él no podía controlar sus manos cada vez que sentía el peligro y sinceramente, creía que uno de esos días sería capaz de hacerle daño si ella ponía un pie en falso en su paciencia. Trataba de trabajar en su propia paz pero por eso Sakura no debía abusar. Además de que él podía negarlo a todos por toda la eternidad, pero la verdad era que en fondo amaba ver de nuevo a esos dos actuar así; el odio comenzaba a dejarlo incluso en sus sueños, de hecho, éstos se hacían más livianos o incluso no tenía ninguna, ya era muy raro cuando una pesadilla lo asaltaba. Él sabía que estaba pasando por un momento de recuperación en la cual no era recomendable dejarse llevar por lo negativo; ya se había dejado llevar por el odio por mucho tiempo, y ya era suficiente. Y aunque era difícil, Sasuke procuraba hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

―¡Sakura, dime qué hice! ―dijo Naruto escapando de la ira injustificada de Sakura. Mientras que la chica de melena rosada, atacaba con un ímpetu que atemorizó a los aldeanos espectadores quienes comenzaban a pensar que la chica había enloquecido. Uno de los aldeanos salió corriendo para dar el aviso a otros ninjas, la cosa se estaba poniendo seria.

―¡Deja de hacerte el tonto! ―detuvo su ataque cuando Naruto esquivó para no estrellarse contra una pared recién construida. Se giró y siguió al chico de ojos azules.

―¡Y no sé _qué hice_!

―¡Ya lo sabes!

Los ojos del rubio se achicaron al pensar que no tendría mejor opción que el de detener a Sakura él mismo. No podían arriesgarse a destruir cosas que los aldeanos con todo su esfuerzo habían creado.

―¡Sakura, ¿qué diablos haces?! ―se escuchó exclamar a Ino Yamanaka desde lo lejos con el aldeano y sus compañeros de equipo, Akimichi Chouji y Nara Shikamaru.

―¡Tú no te metas, Yamanaka! ―exclamó Sakura sin dejar de perseguir a Naruto.

Ino arqueó una ceja, cuando el aldeano le dijo que la ninja que _atacaba_ a Naruto era Haruno Sakura ella por poco se burlaba en su cara; ahora estaba lista para soportar que alguien se riera en la suya. _Yamanaka_, cuando Sakura no la llamaba _Cerda_ y demás derivados, significaba que iba en serio. ¿Acaso había enloquecido?

―¿Sabes lo que está ocurriendo con Sakura, Sasuke? ―preguntó Ino al moreno cuando le miró y se acercó. Éste sin dejar de mirar a ambos compañeros, alzó los hombros con la misma duda. Chouji y Shikamaru también miraron extrañados, debatiéndose entre sí era conveniente intervenir o no.

―Que problemáticos ―dijo Shikamaru con desgano, no era momento de comportarse así y menos para alguien del calibre ninja de Sakura. Sin duda, Naruto había hecho algo _gordo_ para hacerla enfurecer así, o simplemente Sakura había perdido completamente el juicio.

Cuando Sakura lanzó otro mortal golpe hacía Uzumaki, la mano de esta fue atrapada por Naruto, quién harto la miró con enojo.

―¿Cuál es tu problema? ―le gruñó cerca de la cara, cuando un nuevo golpe se apresuró hacía él, Naruto de nuevo tomó la mana y la inmovilizó por completo dándole la vuelta y manteniendo una distancia prudente para que a Sakura no se le ocurriera meterse con sus genitales.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos, estaba furiosa.

―Deberías saberlo.

―Déjame decirte que no, no lo sé, y antes de que sigas intentando golpearme, ―porque ambos lo sabían, no pasarían de ser sólo intentos, Sakura no podría volver a golpear a Naruto sin que éste lo permitirá―, quiero que me digas el motivo, si no lo tienes, entonces…

Fue entonces que Sakura le escupió unas palabras que taladraron en su interior peor que cualquier ataque que haya recibido por parte de Uchiha Madara.

―¿Acaso no sabes lo que está pasando en la Mansión Hyūga, verdad?

Un solo segundo, y Naruto había dejado a Sakura y a todos los espectadores atrás antes de plantarse enfrente de la puerta principal de la Mansión Hyūga, o lo que aparentaban ser esos dos pedazos de madera entre piedras.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

.

.

.

Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji se acercaron a Sakura para la respuesta a la pregunta que ella misma le hizo al Uzumaki.

―Sakura, ¿qué rayos fue eso? ―le preguntó Ino molesta cuando vio que los hombros de la chica de ojos verdes se relajaban.

Sakura tardó un poco pero contestó bufando con donaire y expresión malva: _"Todo tengo que hacerlo yo"._

Por experiencia propia, Sakura sabía que la única forma de llamar la atención de Naruto era a base de golpes. No era algo en lo que personalmente a ella le gustara hacer ―después de todo, mandar a volar al rubio a cada momento, terminó aburriéndola y dejándola pensar que aquello ya debía quedar en el pasado―, sin embargo esa era la única forma de acabar con esa estúpida situación.

_«―Dime Hinata, ¿ya has aclarado las cosas con Naruto?_

―_¿Eh? ―las mejillas de Hyūga se enrojecieron como siempre solía pasar cuando eran niñas y aún adolescentes._

―_Sí ―dijo Sakura alegre―, después de todo…en aquel momento, Naruto, él pareció mucho más seguro contigo a su lado._

_Hinata bajó la cabeza completamente avergonzada tratando de contestar a eso._

―_N-no, no creo que N-Naruto ha-haya…_

_Sakura sonrió pícaramente._

―_Oh, claro que sí._

―_E-es que…yo…no sé sí…_

―_¿Sí? ―quiso Sakura saber._

―_No sé lo que é-él… ―enterró el cuello entre sus hombros con timidez, Sakura arqueó las cejas con duda antes de pasar al enojo._

―_No han hablado ¿o sí?_

―_Ehm…_

―_¡Hinata! ―la chica de ojos blancos le miró cohibida―, ¡no lo han hecho! ―gritó con afirmación antes de levantarse del suelo para ir en busca de ese imbécil; no era que el hombre siempre tuviese que dar el primer paso, pero ¡por Rikudō Sennin! Hinata ya había dado el _primer paso_, y ya era hora de que Naruto diese al menos el segundo. Y por todos los Bijūs que así sería―. Tranquila Hinata, sólo dame cinco minutos ―sonrió y alzó la barbilla con energía antes de desaparecer de la vista de Hinata._

_La chica de cabello azabache sólo la miró correr con un presentimiento confuso, bueno o malo, ella no lo podía definir, después de todo era de Sakura Haruno de quién se hablaba.»_

.

.

.

Naruto se quedó plantado frente a la puerta, indeciso. No se notaba agitación en el interior sin embargo había aprendido en la guerra que el silencio no siempre dice que algo anda bien, ni que algo anda mal. Sin embargo ninguna esperanza lo tocó, se sentía atraído al interior y sabía mejor que Sakura el por qué. Ella le había dicho que algo pasaba ―y tal vez sea cierto― pero lo que realmente lo había llevado ahí en tiempo record había sido el hecho de que al mencionar a la Mansión Hyūga, su mente se activó ante la derivación de esa palabra, «Hinata Hyūga».

―¿Uzumaki? ―escuchó atrás suyo a una fémina. Cuando se dio vuelta notó a una Hyūga de cabello castaño y ojos blancos como los de Hinata y…_Neji_. La sola mención de ese nombre causó un estremecimiento profundo en Naruto, ya hace varios días que no pensaba en Neji Hyūga, en lo que había hecho por él y en lo que su valor había terminado.

―Sí. Ehm…

―¿Buscabas algo?

«Hinata», los ojos de Naruto engrandecieron al pensar automáticamente en su nombre.

Los ojos azules se desplegaron hasta el horizonte y trató de pensar en lo que debería decir.

―Oye. Te estoy hablando.

―La verdad es que… ―musitó antes de tomar una decisión evasiva.

No se sentía con ánimos de dar explicaciones a nadie, Sakura había agotado mucha de su paciencia y en realidad quería mantener lo poco que le quedaba. Muchos pensarían que la guerra no le afectó, que sigue siendo el mismo de antes, el mismo cabeza hueca que actúa antes de pensar, sin embargo, eso no era verdad. La guerra, la identidad de Tobi de los Akatsuki, el reencuentro con sus padres, pelear a lado de su padre, la tregua entre él y Kurama, la pelea contra Uchiha Obito, la resurrección de Uchiha Madara, la muerte de Hyūga Neji y de muchos otros, sus nuevas habilidades adquiridas poco después de su paso por la muerte y su salvación a manos de Haruno Sakura.

Todo eso y más, quisieran o no, le había afectado; le habían enseñado muchas cosas que estaba seguro, nunca olvidaría. Había aprendido que aunque la esperanza era importante, también debía mantenerse conectado a la realidad, de lo contrario, la caída siempre sería dolorosa. Había aprendido que sus padres hasta el fin, habían deseado lo mejor para él, y que su padre, de haber estado vivo, le habría enseñado más de lo que cualquier sensei ―incluso Hatake Kakashi― podría haberle enseñado. Neji le había enseñado el valor, ese que se necesita para interferir en un ataque como el que evitó que les matara a Hinata y a él, había escuchado que interferir en un ataque así podría ser causado por el impulso, o incluso un fatal error, pero Neji se le había mostrado que también se necesita mucho valor para recibir el ataque dirigido a otros sabiendo que eso sin duda te mataría, jamás olvidaría el rostro de Neji en sus últimos segundos, jamás. Uchiha Obito, él posiblemente sin desearlo le había enseñado que no siempre todos los caminos son necesarios para llegar a una meta, no siempre el _cualquier cosa_ sería relacionado a cosas buenas. Y Hyūga Hinata, ella le había mostrado que él, como ser humano y más aún, como hombre, valía más de lo que creía; que era más que un ninja simplón y un mocoso hablador que sin saberlo había cambiado la forma de pensar de muchos a su alrededor, que valía más que un simple jinchūriki rechazado por su aldea y buscado por los Akatsuki, y más que nada, que podría llegar a valer como un hombre que no necesita ser azotado todo el tiempo por alguien que no lo amaba.

Desapareció de la vista de Hanabi Hyūga, quién levanto una ceja y alzó los hombros dudosa antes de ingresar a la casa, ese chico siempre le pareció muy extraño, de cierta forma adorable pero lo extraño le quitaba el encanto. Era casi una fortuna que su hermana no pensara así.

―**Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

_(1). Modo pacífico._

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, regular ¿malo? _

_Ehm, este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos, de hecho son muy pocos así que de este fic no teman porque lo abandone XD Tengo capítulos escritos así que no habrá problema con las actualizaciones. Así que si les gustó __**¡comenten!**_

_**JA NE! ;)**_


	2. Aclaraciones

**•**

* * *

―**2―**

Aclaraciones

Hyūga Hinata por su parte se mantenía sentada en los escombros que quedaban de su jardín, el golpe más duro de regresar a su mansión, fue cuando al tocar los pétalos marchitos de una flor, éstos se quebraron bajo sus manos y al fondo, escuchó la voz de Neji con la pregunta que él siempre le hacía al verla ahí: _"¿Seguirá arreglando su jardín como siempre, Hinata-sama?"_.

¿Cuántas veces habrá volteado para encontrar nada y después caer en cuenta que Neji jamás regresaría? ¿Cuántas?

Pero la vida seguía, sabía que debía mantenerse firme y no dejar que su tristeza llevase su vida como cuando su madre murió. Ni ella ni nadie podrían entonces sacarla adelante si se dejaba llevar por la depresión. Sin embargo sabía que dentro de la aldea habría alguien que sufría por la muerte de Neji aún más que ella.

―Tenten ―musitó cuando una corriente de aire movió sus cabellos desordenándolos sin tregua. La chica de las armas seguramente la había estado pasando aún peor que ella y lo sabía, Tenten había apreciado mucho a Neji, no sabía exactamente cuánto pero lo que sí sabía era que ella misma lloraría del mismo modo por Naruto como Tenten lo hizo ―y posiblemente aún podría estar haciéndolo― con Neji.

Pero por el momento no habría nada que ella pudiese hacer, sólo mantenerse firme y no dejarse caer.

Se levantó del jardín dispuesta a reconstruirlo, esa sería su meta; cuando su madre murió su padre había ordenado mantener ese jardín como estaba, sin embargo a sus espaldas, Hinata sembró nuevas flores y quitó algunas otras. Como muestra de un cambio, uno que debía hacerse para no caer en sombras del pasado, y sólo pensar que su madre amaba ese jardín al igual que su hermana Hanabi y ella misma.

Suspiró por el trabajo que le esperaba, su casa aún estaba en remodelación por lo que no estaba con ansias de irse a dormir en uno de los viejos futones que apenas parecían serlo. Así que se quitó su sudadera y lanzándola a un lado donde no estorbase empezó a poner manos a la obra, después de todo, para eso era por lo que había sobrevivido.

Y mientras rascaba las raíces muertas, inservibles, revivió recuerdos gratos a lado de su madre, de su hermana, junto a Neji e incluso, junto a su propio padre, cuando no le hablaba para insultarla, de hecho ni siquiera le hablaba pero que aguantara estar junto a ella sin decirle lo decepcionado que se encontraba de sus habilidades que ya era algo, la atravesaron como un rayo de luz. Sonrió conmovida, trató de pensar en el qué le diría Neji y trató de continuar.

―Te estás esforzando mucho ―le dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Ella insertada en su propio mundo asintió. El recuerdo de Neji seguía presente, ella incluso podía sentirlo atrás suyo.

―Por eso he sobrevivido ―musitó alegre. Después de todo, era un día soleado y perfecto para ponerse a trabajar en su jardín, y estar metida en finales tristes no era una opción.

―Me alegro.

Las manos dejaron de escarbar al escuchar la respuesta con una voz completamente distinta a la de Neji. Él no era Neji.

«¿Naruto?» Hinata arqueó las cejas y tensó los hombros, sin embargo no se dio la vuelta y siguió con su trabajo; aunque lo hacía de forma tímida y lenta―. En la aldea, t-todos también…trabajan mucho, ¿verdad?

―Sí.

Una nueva corriente de aire atrapó las melenas de ambos en un baile sincronizado antes de que Hinata volviese a tomar la palabra. Si Naruto estaba ahí era seguro que era para atar cabos sueltos, y uno de ellos se hizo en la batalla contra Akatsuki. Dejó la tierra nuevamente pero no se levantó.

―¿A qué viniste? ―preguntó seria, llegando al punto, no era que deseara llegar a ese punto tan rápido pero si se daban más vueltas sabría que encontraría la forma de evadir a Naruto. Después de todo, Hinata sabía que él no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él y el simple hecho de que ni uno ni otro haya querido tocar ese tema después de la guerra, había hecho que Hinata quisiera topar con Naruto lo menos posible.

Naruto por su parte se encogió de hombros antes de acercarse un paso más.

―Tú lo sabes.

Esa estúpida de Sakura, ¿cómo se atrevía a engañarlo así? Menos mal que se dio cuenta del objetivo de ésta cuando se halló a sí mismo en la mansión Hyūga con Hinata frente a él en perfectas condiciones, nadie por la mansión corriendo con apresuro y la chica de afuera no parecía alarmada por nada. Sakura le había estado preguntando sobre Hinata desde el término de la guerra y gracias a Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi había logrado evadirla. Así que era muy probable que Sakura hubiese tramado todo ese show únicamente para que él fuese ―de una vez por todas― a hablar con Hinata, para que después ella y él mismo le dieran noticias a Haruno que satisficieran su curiosidad. Idiota Sakura e idiota él también por caer tan fácil en su mentira. ¿Cómo había sido posible que a pesar de todo siguiera actuando como un niño ingenuo? Solo por eso, no merecía…

―Sí, lo sé, pero… ―Hinata se levantó con toda la gracia de una Hyūga. Y para una profunda pena, fue ella, nuevamente, quién dio la cara―, quisiera que…me lo dijeras.

Sí, estúpido de él que creyó poder con eso. No entendía el cómo él podía estar lidiando con sujetos descomunalmente más fuertes que él y vencerlos con suma maestría, y de _la nada_ unos simples ojos plata tuvieran el poder de doblegarlo de ese modo tan embarazoso. De hacerle bajar la cabeza tan rápido y manso que incluso Madara se reiría a carcajadas y moriría de nuevo si regresara a la vida y lo viese de ese modo. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que ese no era un sentimiento común, no era el que sentía cada vez que se acercaba a Sakura ―al menos con ella podía hablar con fluidez― y tampoco cuando una loca trataba de besarlo para matarlo. Ese no era un sentimiento con el que sintiera muy cómodo. Era extraño y comenzaba a temer de él.

Hinata miró la indecisión en los ojos de Naruto, por primera vez ella vio que él no tenía nada que decir, que se encontraba mudo y no había posibilidades de hacerlo hablar. Oh cielos, sí alguien los viese diría que ella estaba amenazándolo de muerte. Carraspeó la garganta llamando la atención del rubio y sintiéndose cohibida trató de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

―Yo sé…yo sé muy bien el por qué estás aquí. ―Dijo temblorosa, casi en susurro pero por los gestos del chico ella entendió que él podía escucharla bien, así que tratando de sonreír, continuó―; Sakura, ¿no es así?

El silencio de Naruto y su desviación de mirada le dijo todo, así que prosiguió:

―No deberías e-estar aquí.

Fue entonces que Uzumaki pareció haber recibido uno de los mejores golpes de estómago de su vida. Por lo que la miró con el ceño fruncido y fue él quien tomó la palabra.

―¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

―En tú cara. No te sientes cómodo estando aquí, ―Hinata le miró con severidad―, y yo tampoco.

Ella pasó de largo para tomar su sudadera atrás de Naruto, la levantó y la sacudió sin intensiones de ponérsela, permaneciendo a espaldas de él, sintiéndose un poco las alivianada ya que sabía que Uzumaki no se daría la vuelta, al menos no ahora. Había un puñado de cosas a las que Uzumaki Naruto _"El Héroe Naranja de Konoha"_ aún no se había enfrentado, y el hablar con una chica sobre sus sentimientos relacionados a él era sin duda una de ellas. Tal vez no se sintió nervioso ni nada por el estilo cuando pelearon contra Tobi y Madara por la emoción de la batalla, pero ahora que estaban "relajados" supuso que a Naruto le costaría mucho trabajo desenvolverse.

Hinata suspiró resignada, al menos en ese ámbito podría tener más experiencia que su modelo a seguir.

―Cuando dije que ―era una pena que la _experiencia_ no tuviese mucho que ver ahora. _Te amo_, _Te amaba_, ¿qué palabra debía ser la adecuada para seguir?―, cuando hablé sobre mis sentimientos…siendo honesta, creí que moriría.

Los hombros de Naruto se tensaron.

―No d-deseaba llevarme ese secreto a la tumba ―sinceró con todo el valor que pudo―, no deseaba que siempre me vieras como la niña rara que se desmalla a cada momento por enfermedades varias.

No había discusión en esa afirmación, y Naruto lo sabía.

―Así que, por primera vez quise hacer algo por ti, aún si eso se llevaba mi vida. ―Pausó únicamente para inhalar el aire y la fuerza que necesitaba―, pero no fallecí, estoy viva…gracias a ti, y a Sakura. Después intenté serte útil de nuevo, y Neji…

Los ojos perlados se cerraron con fuerza, temblorosos y agotados.

―No quiero que me digas lo que ya sé, no quiero. No lo soportaré. No ahora que…la situación en Konoha sigue siendo difícil. Necesito centrarme en esto ―movió el pie haciendo que la tierra resonara en los oídos de ambos―, y el hecho de que Sakura, haya metido sus manos mandándote aquí me molesta, porque no viniste por voluntad propia, viniste porque ella te lo pidió; ―escupió el nombre de la ninja médico con irritación, una bastante obvia, Sakura podía ser su amiga pero no tenía derecho a meterse en todos sus asuntos, ese era _su_ asunto, suyo, de Naruto y de nadie más. Y sobre todo agregando el hecho de que era más que obvio a quién Naruto tomaba más en cuenta, sí Sakura no hubiese intercedido, ellos no se hubieran vuelto a encontrar, y Hinata odiaba a Sakura por eso―. Por eso no te he buscado. Porque no quería que esto pasara aún.

―¿Esto? ―musitó el rubio a sus espaldas. Sin embargo eso no quitaba su ronco tono.

―Oh por favor ―gruñó Hinata―, ¿qué ibas a decirme? ¿Qué nos diéramos un tiempo y a ver qué sucedía?

Ahora que lo decía, a Naruto no le pareció una mala idea, es decir, ella es la única mujer que no lo ha hecho besar el suelo; pero decidió guardarse su opinión e hizo algo que no iba acorde a su personalidad, se calló.

―No…no podemos ―dijo «yo no puedo, sé cuál será el resultado y no quiero…», bajó aún más la cabeza―, muy pronto ascenderé a Matriarca del Clan Hyūga ―gimió sin poder evitarlo―, m-mi padre a-al fin me ha reconocido. No necesito concentrarme en nada más.

―Nada…más ―susurró Naruto a través de sus dientes. ¿Así que se quebró el cerebro por _nada_? ¡A sí que perdió el sueño por muchas semanas por _nada_! ¿Cómo se atrevía?

―¿Serás Hokage, no es así? ―prosiguió Hinata descargando emociones pasadas, cosas que deseó gritar más no pudo por una timidez que se lo impedía―, y yo no fui, ni seré parte de ese sueño.

Para, para, para… ¿qué? Naruto frunció el ceño.

¿Qué soquete le había dicho tal estupidez? Él siempre se había visualizado como Hokage sí, pero como un Hokage rodeado de amigos en los que pudiese confiar, y ella formaba parte dé. ¡Oh mierda, estaba malinterpretando las cosas!

¡¿Por qué carajos todas las mujeres se hacían de sus propias conclusiones solo por ver una cara de la moneda?! Él no sabía que ella lo amaba desde ―prácticamente― siempre. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si en lo único que pensaba era en traer de regreso a Sasuke a Konoha para Sakura y en ser Hokage? ¿Cómo iba a saberlo si ella nunca le dijo nada? ¡Sus desmayos le decían que seguramente ella sufría de falta de energía! ¡No le decían nada! Él no era un adivino ni un buen observador, él no tenía la culpa de no haberla visto, tampoco era la de Hinata puesto que era tímida y de rara vez intercambiaban palabra. Él no había crecido con su madre quién pudo haberlo orientado, y la única fémina que tuvo cerca lo mandaba al diablo cada vez que le hablaba de su atracción hacía ella.

Ni uno ni otro tenían la culpa, y ahora mismo se lo haría saber.

―¿Terminaste?

Pero si de algo había aprendido de la pequeña charla con su madre y con muchos años en compañía con Sakura, era que debía dejar que la mujer terminara de hablar para tomar la palabra si no quería terminar con la cabeza bajo la tierra.

―¿Eh?

―Te pregunte, que si ya terminaste con lo que estabas diciendo ―dijo serio. La sintió estremecerse, pero no importaba, ahora era su turno y quisiera o no, ella lo escucharía y está vez ni un maldito desmayo la salvaría, porque algún día tendría que despertar.

―S-sí ―dudó.

―Bien. ―Debía dar la cara ahora; se dio vuelta y enfrentó la espalda de Hinata la cual se tensó más cuando escuchó su movimiento―, primero, no fue mi culpa no haberme dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, ¡cómo diablos crees que me sentí cuando lo dijiste de ese modo! Lanzándote a la muerte ―gruñó molesto―, de verdad, ¿qué carajos pasaba por tu cabeza cuando creíste que suicidándote sólo por salvarme, a alguien que nunca te vio como deseabas, lograrías algo positivo? ¡Dime! ¿Qué crees que iba a pasar conmigo después si hubieses muerto?

Los recuerdos azotaron a ambos por igual, sin embargo Hinata no encontró nada qué decir; a diferencia de Naruto que ya tenía la libertad de abrir la boca. «Kami, no dejes que lo eche a perder» pero Naruto sabía que su boca era peligrosa incluso para él mismo.

―¿Creíste que saltaría de emoción al saber que no todos en la aldea me consideraban un maldito imbécil? ¿Qué creíste que haría al saber que la única persona que no me insultó ni habló de mi a mis espaldas se había lanzado para ayudarme dando su vida cuando yo trataba de dar la mía por esa aldea que me consideró un bastardo por años? ¿Qué creíste que haría? ―pausó con la esperanza de que Hinata hablara o siquiera murmurara algo incongruente, pero no dijo nada―, ¡contesta! ¡¿Cómo crees que me siento yo al saber que no puedo corresponderte sin hacerte daño?!

―¿D-de q-qué…?

―De verdad, ¿crees que soy feliz de saber que te hago el mismo daño que me causaba Sakura al rechazarme? ―No, se corrigió, era peor, él lo sabía. Al menos él jamás dijo amar a Sakura tanto como para dar la vida de ese modo por ella. Con ese fuego. Con esa pasión que él odiaba no poder sostener como se merecía.

―No…yo… ―por los movimientos de su espalda, Naruto supo que estaba alterándose. Suspiró agotado.

―Yo no sé qué deseabas de mí, pero mírame Hinata. ¿En serio crees que un pobre gusano como yo, un pobre bastardo sin padres que apenas sabe como bajar la palanca del inodoro puede ser…lo que esperas en un hombre?

Sin poder evitarlo Hinata rió un poco al escuchar su pregunta, de cierta forma cómica, de cierta forma hiriente. Él tenía razón, ¿qué esperaba ella de él?

Rió, eso era al menos una pizca de buena señal. Aún no había pisado una mina. Por lo que prosiguió.

―Hinata, yo no sé nada de una mujer, no sé cómo hacer sentir bien a una chica sin que ésta me pateé el culo por pervertido ―ahí otra risa más fuerte que la anterior―, cualquier día puedo decirte algo que me haga merecedor de perder cuatro dientes. Perdona Hinata, pero yo no soy un hombre que pueda tener a una chica como tú. Yo no sabría que darte en tu cumpleaños además de un par de cupones de descuento para Ichiraku; ―los hombros femeninos parecieron relajarse y ya respiraba con normalidad, o al menos eso era lo que Naruto creía―. No sabría que decir o hacer para consolarte en momentos de dolor, además de darme golpes a mi mismo con una pala y dejar que me golpees por imbécil ―esta vez incluso él mismo rió con ella ante una imagen así.

Sin embargo, después en un solo segundo la tensión regresó. Naruto carraspeó la garganta.

―Además ―no debía ser tan crudo pero sabía que no había otro modo―, no me conoces, Hinata. Dices que me has estado observando ―sólo esperaba que no lo hubiese topado en momentos embarazosos como en aquella ocasión que interrumpió su entrenamiento por diarrea, jamás olvidó revisar la fecha de caducidad de los productos que consumía después de eso―, pero la verdad es que no sabes cómo soy en realidad, no nos hemos tratado lo suficiente como para dar algo por sentado.

Indeciso, alzó las manos hacía los brazos de Hinata. Entrecerró los ojos cuando ella alzó el rostro por un segundo, obligándose a sí mismo a recobrar sus manos.

―Creo, que antes que decidamos algo…deberíamos tratarnos un poco más, ¿no crees?

―Yo…

―Escucha ―le susurró―, hay tiempo, tú misma lo dijiste, hay mucho que hacer, tú muy pronto serás Matriarca de tu Clan…eh, por cierto…felicidades por eso, sé que harás un buen trabajo.

Los ojos plateados se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. Tanta sinceridad y apoyo, era increíble que él le dijese eso en medio de esa conversación.

―Y yo muy pronto, o al menos eso espero ―rió nervioso―, tal vez sea nombrado como Hokage, no lo sé. Y ambos estaremos ocupados con la reconstrucción del mundo que conocíamos, así que como lo dijiste, no hay tiempo de descifrar emociones como debe ser.

Había perdido a una mujer muy importante en su vida que más tarde le hizo mucha falta junto al hombre que pudo haberle enseñado cosas que no tendría que estar aprendiendo a esas alturas de su vida ―era embarazoso, genial, bien pudo haber sentido esa vergüenza años antes pero no―; no deseaba perder a otra. Aunque su madre le haya dicho que buscase a una chica con un carácter como el suyo, era él quien finalmente tenía la palabra. Y su decisión era esta.

―Pero quiero que sepas una cosa ―dio un paso más acercándose a ella a tal grado que faltaba poco para que el pecho de Naruto pegara con la espalda de Hinata, eso fue suficiente cercanía, se dijo él―, a mi siempre se me negó el acceso a cualquier tipo de amor. Familia. Amigos ―qué diablos, nunca era suficiente, tocó el cabello azabache con los labios―, novia ―por poco rió cuando ella se tensó tímidamente, era algo a lo que él podría acostumbrarse―. Por lo que esta vez, me tomaré mi tiempo…para conocerte, Hinata. Y hasta no hacerlo, no te permito que pongas palabras en mi boca que no saldrán hoy ni mañana.

«Demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca…» se repetía Hinata una y otra vez, sentía el cálido aliento del rubio, lo sentía tan cerca que casi podía describir la dureza de sus músculos. Mierda, estúpidas hormonas.

Naruto por su parte sonrió malévolamente. Era increíble la sensación que le recorría por las venas, era emocionante y estimulante, era algo que no podía detener, era fabuloso saber que por primera vez tenía a una chica delante de él que no deseaba matarlo o siquiera mostrara señales de apalearlo en cualquier segundo, se sentía libre junto a ella, pero sabía que debía marcar límite, no quería asustarla o hacerla sentir incómoda. _Ya habrá tiempo para eso_. Siempre lo había.

Por lo que se alejó dos pasos viéndola recuperar el aire. Sí, había hecho lo correcto. ¡Bien! Ya estaba progresando en esto.

―No te estoy diciendo que intentemos formar una relación de la noche a la mañana, eso sería imposible ―dijo Naruto como si nada en un intento de alivianar el ambiente―, sólo te pido que nos demos la oportunidad de saber cosas que nos llevaran a una conclusión, sí funcionara o no. Una decisión que no nos haga daño. ¿Tú qué opinas?

Hinata no se movió.

―¿Hinata? ―Se volvió a acercar con un poco de nerviosismo, no debía pero qué rayos, ella no iba a dejarlo con la palabra en la boca por más tímida que fuera―, hey, Hinata. ―Le tocó el hombro sólo para sostenerla apenas su cuerpo cayo hacía atrás sin la consciencia y sin la sudadera entre sus manos, la cual cayó al suelo―. ¡Argh! Esto tiene que ser una broma.

¿Desde cuándo se había desmayado? ¡¿Desde cuándo se había quedado hablando solo?!

¡Mierda!

Dejó que el cuerpo femenino cayera suavemente entre sus brazos, no sabía qué hacer ahora, ella se había desmayado y si hablaba con un miembro de su familia podría todo prestarse a confusiones, podría dejarla en su habitación ―o lo que sería de ella― y después irse a casa, si tan sólo supiera en qué habitación ―o carpa― era. Suspiró tratando de concentrarse.

No tendría de otra, no quería llamar la atención por lo que a velocidad envidiable regresó a las puertas de su casa con Hinata en brazos, se veía un poco mareada, menos mal que sólo sería eso hasta que despertara.

―**Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

_Siendo honesta, este capítulo me ha costado un poquito de trabajo ya que encontraba diversos caminos que podrían tomar los diálogos entre Hinata y Naruto ya que la situación me parecía demasiado incómoda, je, más de lo que puedo soportar XD además de que si tenía que dejar a Hinata como tal entonces ¿por qué no dejarla desmayarse? XD Yo me reí mucho en esa parte ¿y ustedes?_

_Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y aceptaron este fic entre sus favoritos; realmente me agrada volver a la pareja **N**aru**H**ina. _

_¡A contestar reviews!_

**_Adhatera: _**_¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic! La verdad es que he decidido mantener el OoC lo más lejos que se pueda, no sé si lo logre durante todo el transcurso del fic pero haré mi intento, además de que sólo los lectores podrán decirme si he dejado a los personajes con sus características o no; te agradezco que lo hayas notado. ¡Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado! ¡Nos leeremos luego!_

**_StefLove: _**_Sinceramente yo creo que cualquier persona cambia en medio o después de una guerra. Para mal o para bien, de hecho he decidido a poner diversos personajes que hayan cambiado para mal (recuerda que en una guerra no todos los cambios son buenos), aunque como dije, trataré de no mostrar mucho OoC, y si es necesario usar Personajes Originales para lograrlo entonces lo haré. Pero es obvio que lo mencionaré con anticipación; me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero leerte pronto._

**_Nahi Shite: _**_Jajajaja, gracias por comentar aquí también, a medida de que vaya dejando los capítulos en **El Universo de Fanfics** iré exponiéndolos aquí también, je, es un gusto tenerte aquí también ¡Nahi-san!_

**_Tamae Namikaze Hyuga: _**_Jajajaja a mi me gustaría mucho ver que Naruto se defienda de los golpes de Sakura en la historia creada por Kishimoto pero si éste no quiere hacerlo entonces ¿qué puedo hacer yo? XD Además de que como lo dije antes, una guerra hace cambiar a cualquiera, así que decidí que la madurez al fin golpearía las caras de varios de los personajes (Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto entre otros). Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado._

_**Jime OtakuHime: **Ja, ese comentario me agradó XD aunque no puedo decir nada más XDD así que espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado ;)_

_**AkemirandaChan: **Aquí está el siguiente capítulo; espero que te haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos!_

_Bueno, lo mejor de todo es que algunos capítulos ya están hechos, por lo que no tardaré en las actualizaciones. Espero que comenten **ante todo, ¡comenten! **Y me digan qué tal lo hice. Je. Gracias por la aceptación._

_Hasta el próximo capítulo._

**_JA NE! ;)_**


	3. Calma

**•**

* * *

―**3―**

Calma

Ya que Sakura había sido la que amablemente los había metido en esa situación, pues sería ella quién los sacaría de ésta; Hinata estaba a un paso de ser Matriarca del Clan Hyūga y el orgullo de su padre, y si se salía el rumor de un romance entre ambos, esas dos cosas estaban en peligro de irse por el caño y ni de coña Naruto permitiría eso. Por lo que abrió la puerta de su remodelado departamento ―los clones de sombra eran muy útiles de vez en cuando― para después poner a Hinata encima de ese viejo futón de la infancia donde él ahora dormía. Al igual que él, ella era demasiado alta para ese futón, sus pies se salían de la medida por lo que usó una de sus típicas chamarras para ponerla bajo sus pies y evitar que el frío que se acumulaba en el atardecer y en la noche entrara en sus huesos.

Y más tarde tomó una de las colchonetas para ponerla encima de ella y así evitar que su cuerpo se enfriara. La puso con tranquilidad, como si fuese algo cotidiano y normal, incluso él mismo se sorprendió de actuar de forma tan monótona y tranquila.

No quiso detenerse a mirar el rostro de Hinata, eso quisiera o no lo distraería de su actual objetivo; se levantó antes de que su mente protestara y fue a la cocina por un vaso del agua que él y otros ninjas fueron a traer para el consumo de la aldea, los aldeanos estaban demasiado exhaustos como para hacerlo ellos mismos así que por el buen trabajo, cada quién tuvo agua para aproximadamente una semana dependiendo de la cantidad de miembros en cada grupo unido. Después de beber dejó el vaso a un lado del recipiente de agua para después crear a uno de sus clones.

―Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

El clon sonrió pícaramente antes de contestar y posteriormente, desaparecer: _"¿Y tú?"_. Estúpidos clones siempre igual de molestos.

Suspiró y por más que quiso tomar otro vaso de agua, supo que debía almacenarla, en el ataque varios ríos se destruyeron, apenas y había para que otros animales sobrevivientes también tomaran agua, por lo que se había establecido un control para ello. Era una tortura que no pudiese controlar el elemento agua y quienes lo hacían estaban a cargo del líquido vital.

Regresó resignado a donde Hinata dormía. Era curioso que apenas hace algunos minutos hayan estado en su jardín y ahora estaban en su propia casa.

Era curioso. Todo.

Le había dicho que la conocería mejor para poder dejar todas las cartas sobre la mesa y acabar la partida, empezar otra o no se vería después. Y no estaba dispuesto a renegociar eso. Ni siquiera si Hinata no lo aceptaba, después de todo, le mostraría otra faceta de ella a él así que no estaba decidido a echarse para atrás.

.

.

.

Sakura se mantenía concentrada en sus anotaciones acerca de nuevos pacientes que habían llegado debido a lesiones que se habían ganado en la construcción, huesos rotos, espaldas fracturadas, músculos con nudos terribles, en fin, un caos. Apenas había dado vuelta a su hoja llena de anotaciones puesta en su cuaderno floreado cuando una voz salió de entre las sombras.

―Sakura.

Ella desistió de escribir cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto.

―¿Sí?

―¿Por qué?

―Quieres respuestas tan pronto y sin saludar, ¿qué te pasa a ti?

―No querrás que traiga kunais conmigo para lanzártelos a modo de saludo como tú lo hiciste con el Teme y conmigo a plenas horas de la mañana, ¿verdad? ―arqueó la ceja esperando una confirmación. Pero Sakura no se la daría.

―Para qué haya venido un clon…creo que no es algo demasiado serio.

―¿Eso crees? Tu ridículo plan por poco me cuesta mucho a mí y a Hinata.

―Hinata y a ti ―corrigió Sakura ante el mal uso del lenguaje. El clon entrecerró los ojos con aspecto amenazante, Sakura por poco dio paso atrás.

―¡Eso no importa!

―¿Qué no importan los problemas en los que…?

―¡Aaahh! No sigas agotando mi paciencia ―explotó el clon―, sólo quiero un favor.

Sakura sonrió triunfante. Se levantó de su mecedora y fue a ver al clon de Naruto.

―¿Qué favor?

―Diles a los de la mansión Hyūga que Hinata se quedará contigo está noche?

―¿Y Hinata? ―preguntó mirando por todos lados.

―Se quedará conmigo ―respondió él secamente. Sakura arqueó las cejas extrañada, se supone que esto sólo quedaría en una charla, no esperaba que Naruto y Hinata, fueran por _otros_ horizontes.

―¿Qué diablos? ―se ruborizó cuando su mente comenzó a trabajar, Hinata era muy inocente y Naruto ya estaba más que abrazado por la perversión. La suma de esos dos factores hizo un resultado espeluznante.

―Ella pronto será Matriarca de su Clan, y si me ven con ella posiblemente se meta en problemas.

―Eso sin dudarlo ―se relajó al saber que al menos, Naruto estaba teniendo un buen punto.

―Por eso quiero que digas que estará contigo hoy y…no sé invéntales algo para que no la busquen.

―Pero ¿por qué no me la traes?

El clon suspiró y dijo antes de desparecer de la vista de Sakura: _"No hemos acabamos de hablar"_.

.

.

.

Naruto miraba fijamente el rostro pacífico de Hinata, lo miraba y no lo dejaba de hacer ni por un segundo pensando que si lo hacía, al volver su mirada ella ya no estaría. Era la primera vez que una chica dormía en su alcoba. Al menos una que no buscaba patearle la cabeza hasta que le estallara como un melón. Por lo que pensaba disfrutar de ese sentimiento al menos hasta que ella despertara. Sus ojos delinearon todo contorno del femenino rostro, desde las pobladas pestañas hasta los rellenos y secos labios quebrados por agotamiento y posiblemente poca alimentación e hidratación ―los ninjas habían decido dar partes de sus porciones a niños y a ancianos―, sus mejillas pálidas y su cabello enredado y de un perfecto color negro azulado. Era una chica muy hermosa, eso no tenía discusión, pero no la conocía, sólo sabía que ella lo amaba por lo que apenas había visto en él.

Entonces las dudas surgieron. ¿Y si llegaban a conocerse mejor, había la posibilidad de que ella no cambiase de opinión? ¿O daría media vuelta para ver a chicos como Sasuke?

No entendía el por qué las chicas siempre suelen sentirse atraídas hacía tipos como Sasuke que ―sin ofender― sólo las tratan como basura, bastaba con recordar a Sakura y a Sasuke en sus épocas como infantes y aún de adolescentes para saber que las mujeres tenían su lado psicóticamente masoquista. ¿Acaso Hinata también sería así? Esperaba que no. De lo contrario, no sabría exactamente qué hacer. Ver a una Hinata pérdida por Sasuke al estilo _Yamaruno(2)_ no era algo que Naruto esperará ver ni ahora ni nunca.

Necesitaba aire, se levantó y se dirigió a su ventana con la intensión de abrir esas puertecillas de madera y dejar que el aire entrara y pegara su rostro. Pero no sintió alivio alguno, no se sentía tranquilo; las dudas le siguieron azotando tan fuerte que se recargó en la base de lo que era ahora su ventana, confuso, herido ¿y por qué? Sin duda una de las más grandes lecciones de la vida. Su peor enemigo era su mente, quién podría destruirlo sin necesidad de tocarlo físicamente. Necesitaba algo más que aire y él lo sabía. Necesitaba confirmación.

Se dio la vuelta cuando escuchó el sonido de unos murmuros, Hinata estaba despertando.

―¿D-dónde e-estoy?

Naruto se acercó lentamente y antes de llegar a su lado le dijo con voz suavemente tratando de no alarmarla: _"Estás en mi casa"_.

Hinata no pudo evitar saltar de la sorpresa. No tanto por el hecho de que se encontrase con Naruto, sino por el hecho de que ella se encontraba en la casa de Naruto. Éste alzó los hombros.

―Te desmayaste ―contestó viendo al instante un sonrojo profundo en la cara de Hinata, diantres eso junto al hecho de que la había llevado a su casa no sonaba bien―, no quería meternos en problemas con tu padre así que…

―Aahh, ya, entiendo ―dijo ella bajando la cabeza, por mucho que hubiesen pasado juntos ella seguía siendo muy tímida con él.

¡Argh, diantres, que incómodo!

Naruto se sentó a un lado de Hinata, por muy incómodo que la situación fuera, debía darse punto y aparte ahora, de lo contrario esto se complicaría más. Inhaló aire y se dispuso a dar inicio al tercer round.

―Y… ¿ya estás mejor? ―preguntó interesado.

Hinata arqueó una ceja y sin nada, asintió.

―Bien. ―Naruto movió la cabeza con calma hacia delante antes de cambiarla por completo a una cuyo enojo de chiste era demasiado obvio, fue entonces que Hinata se encogió de hombros sin entender nada―; ¡porque no puedo creer que te hayas desmayado así! ―Hinata le miró crédula―. ¡Estaba en medio de un discurso que jamás había dado en toda mi vida y tú vas y te desmayas! ―él alzó las manos exageradamente y se dejó caer hacía atrás; uf al menos ya se había desahogado―. Carajo ―murmuró―, honestamente creo que deberíamos trabajar en tus desmayos ―pausó torciendo la boca, sin embargo Hinata no habló, prosiguió indeciso―: ¿Sigues consciente?

Hinata incapaz de analizar todo lo dicho, parpadeó dos veces y musitó un casi inaudible: _"S-sí"_.

Naruto suspiró nuevamente antes de levantarse y sentarse de nuevo, no supo sí su acción había sido la más acertada cuando notó que Hinata se tensaba de nuevo. Por mucho que lo odiara, debía dejar las cosas así, por el momento.

―Yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir ―dijo tranquilo― ¿y tú? ¿Qué harás?

―Yo… ―bajó la cabeza, no sabía qué decir, no sabía a qué responder. Ese era uno de esos momentos en los que la boca parecía sellársele por completo; y a pesar de que había estado trabajando en ello, con Naruto aún se le dificultaba enormemente.

―Escucha ―habló Naruto tratando de darle la calma que ella necesitaba―, ve a casa de Sakura, y piénsalo ahí. Aunque…me gustaría que no dejes que ella influencie mucho en tu decisión ―hizo una mueca que delataba su preocupación por ese hecho. Sakura a veces podría ser muy convincente en ciertos aspectos y realmente Naruto deseaba que Hinata tomara la decisión por sí misma. Hinata le miró extrañada.

―¿Por qué, c-con Sakura? ―Justo cuando pensaba salir en dirección a su casa.

―Te desmayaste ―dijo él rápidamente casi alarmado―, no quería que hubiera problemas con tu padre así que le pedí a Sakura que le dijera a tu familia que te quedarías con ella está noche.

¡¿En serio él había hecho eso?! Había elegido llevarla a su casa para no meterla en _muchos_ problemas. Por poco suspira ante el pensamiento de verse en brazos de Uzumaki.

―Ya veo ―susurró conteniéndose todo lo que podía―, entonces c-creo que…ya d-debo irme ―movió una de sus manos y entonces se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso Naruto la había dejado dormir en su futón?

―Claro ―dijo Naruto antes de levantarse y marcharse a lo que Hinata creyó que era la cocina. Cuando él desapareció tras la apertura sin puerta, se sintió algo aliviada.

Había estado acostada en el futón de él, de Naruto, vaya, así que este era donde él dormía. En otra época se habría sentido tan halagada que había terminado de nuevo sobre su espalda; sin embargo después de lo que Naruto se había esforzado en decir se sentía un poco más tranquila. Él había dispuesto en ser su amigo, uno cercano, uno que pudiera mostrarle el tipo de persona que era en realidad. Y a ella le encantaba la idea.

No pudo decírselo al momento porque era el desmayo o gritar de alegría para después abrazarlo sin piedad, aunque claro no tuvo mucho tiempo para elegir. Tal vez le diría eso a Naruto algún día pero por hoy se lo guardaría con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tocó suavemente la colcha y al mover los pies, se dio cuenta que tenía una chamarra de Naruto bajo sus pies, esa anaranjada y perfecta. Gimió alegre sin poder aguantar la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro tan pronto que ladeó el rostro cubriéndose con su cabello, tensando los hombros y sintiéndose más cohibida que nunca. Debía salir de ahí pronto o de lo contrarío terminaría desmayándose de nuevo para causarle más problemas a Naruto, empezando con dejarle sin sitio donde dormir.

Con mucho cuidado separó sus pies de la chamarra y salió de las colchas dejándolas en su lugar, se planteó en doblarlas pero por la ventana se veía el anochecer por lo que no le vio el caso.

Se reacomodó la ropa y se estiró para poder hacer más tiempo, ¿debía avisarle que ya se iba? Estaba nerviosa, su timidez aún la hacía flaquear. Pero debía armarse de valor de nuevo y decirle que aceptaba su propuesta, no la rechazaba pero tampoco la aceptaba, él quería conocerla y quería que ella lo conociera más a él. Tal vez él esté en lo cierto, y sólo se había quedado con una impresión, y debía asegurarse bien antes de continuar. Por lo que estaba decidida, lo haría.

―Na-Naruto… ―llamó con indecisión. Él pareció no escucharla puesto que no le respondió. Llamó nuevamente pero con más fuerza. Naruto apareció con un pan duro en la boca.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó cuando se quitó el pan de la boca y se tragó el extremo que estaba masticando. Él había creído que Hinata necesitaba tiempo ―al menos, estando consciente― a solas por lo que se había tomado el atrevimiento de ir por su cena y tomarse sus minutos para degustarla, no sabía que ella le llamaría tan pronto, aunque siendo sinceros creyó que no tardaría en escuchar el sonido de su puerta que avisaría su marcha. Por lo que no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido.

―L-lo a-acepto.

―¿Mmm? ―articuló Naruto mostrándose algo inseguro de qué si había escuchado bien. Aunque la verdad era que su audición era mucho mejor que antes, únicamente quería que ella lo repitiera de nuevo. Sólo una vez más, para aliviar esa molestia que aún persistía en su mente de haber sido ignorado por un desmayo que bien pudo haber ocurrido momentos después de su plática; _pero ¿de qué estás hablando si te gustó?_ Claro que no, no consideraba nada adorable que lo dejará hablando solo. _Pero así es Hinata_, de acuerdo, así era ella ¿y qué? _¿Y qué?_, su cuerpo se tensó ante su propia mente jugándole bromas con una voz muy parecida a la suya, sólo que más burlona y ente caso, también irónica. Más aún porque sabía lo que su _mente_ estaba diciéndole.

Hinata bajó la cabeza nerviosa, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

―Que…quiero intentar…lo que dijiste ―aceptó con una no muy elaborada sonrisa. Pero verdadera.

Naruto curvó un poco la comisura derecha de sus labios.

―Entonces, es un hecho. ―Hinata asintió sintiendo de nuevo ese rubor que a Naruto, ahora le halagaba. Si de algo había aprendido de Jirayra además de técnicas ninja, era que cualquier mujer podía guiñarte el ojo, lanzar sus labios contra los tuyos de forma sensual y tentativa además de permitirte el uso de su cuerpo, pero sólo una mujer que al menos se sintiera amena con tu compañía sabiendo que no tienes dinero o nada de valor terrenal que darle, podía mostrar unos ojos tan sinceros y una sonrisa que Naruto sólo podía calificar con una palabra: _Perfecta_.

Ambos pudieron haberse estado mirando por varios minutos, disfrutando sin nada más que decir de la compañía silenciosa del otro, no había más que decir, y el ambiente no estaba siendo pesado por lo que ambos se permitieron respirar con normalidad, era una paz tan sublime y preciosa que Naruto por poco dejó caer el pan en sus manos.

Sin embargo, lo dejó caer de todas formas ya que antes de que alguien más pudiese hablar con tal de poner un poco de sonido al tenue silencio que amenazaba con convertirse en algo más serio. La puerta de la casa de Naruto fue destruida en varios pedazos.

―¡Desgraciado! ―gritó una poderosa Haruno Sakura que más temprano que tarde, fue tras la cabeza del rubio, quién sólo la miraba con una expresión airada y sorprendida. Mientras que Hinata se quedaba muda y completamente en blanco, y para su desgracia con la incapacidad de desmayarse.

Pero lo que ninguna sabía, era que la poca paciencia que Naruto aún conservaba ―al ver su puerta destrozada al igual que el ambiente que le había costado tanto formar con ayuda de Hinata― se había ido al diablo.

―**Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

(2) Momentánea combinación de los apellidos de Ino y Sakura, refiriéndose a que ellas solían ser admiradoras _dementes_ de Sasuke en la niñez a tal grado que por poco lo matan a golpes cuando _robó_ el primer beso de éste.

* * *

_Doy las gracias a aquellos que me dieron sus comentarios. Son muy valiosos y en verdad yo agradezco que me aceptaran con todo y mis locuras. _

_¡Jajaja! ¿Qué dicen de la interrupción de Sakura? A decir verdad me planeé muchas formas de acabar este capítulo pero recordé (por suerte) que en el fic tenía como uno de los géneros marcados: "Humor". Por lo que me dije, ya tengo a una Sakura con la el alma en un hilo porque Naruto es un "pervertido" y Hinata está sola con él, ¿qué podría seguir? ¡Ah sí! Una Sakura yendo al ¡rescate! XDDDD _

_A mí me gustó el resultado. ¡Ahora a contestar sus comentarios!_

_**Nuharoo: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado. A decir verdad no me gusta hacer nada típico, me gusta sorprender a mis lectores muy a menudo y es gratificante para mi cuando lo logro. ¡Gracias por el comentario!_

_**Nahi Shite: **__De nuevo, es todo un gustazo tenerte en este fic, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también. También he puesto este capítulo en el foro por si quieres, puedes ir a echarle un vistazo. Es todo un gusto para mi verte comentando. Muchas Gracias. Por cierto, gracias por corregir mi error en el foro._

_**Tamae Namikaze Hyuga: **__A decir verdad es así como a mi me gustaría que Hinata se comportara cuando termine la guerra. Es decir, no creo que Kishimoto vaya a dejar a Hinata con la actitud de una niña, y a las alturas donde se encuentra ella tampoco creo que sea perdonable que su timidez siga siendo la misma que tenía cuando era niña. Pero por si acaso, aquí estoy yo XDDD Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar._

_**Miss Pepinillo: **__¡Wiiii! Sin nada de OoC, de verdad que estoy satisfecha con eso. Como dije anteriormente creo que Kishimoto debería dejar de jugar con nosotros y poner a Naruto y a Hinata juntos de una p*ta vez 7_7, pero aahh a ese hombre como le gusta hacernos sufrir a nosotros los fans. Por ello los fans debemos imaginar lo que queremos y plasmarlo como podemos XDDDD. ¡Gracias por comentar, querida! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

_**StefLove: **__Bueno, creo que los desmayos son típicos viniendo de Hinata, y sinceramente creo que son algo que difícilmente va a cambiar; en realidad me sorprendería que Kishimoto deje a Naruto y a los demás con sus mismas actitudes después de la guerra, ¡eso me sorprendería en verdad!, jejejeje a mi sigue haciéndome reír el desmayo de Hinata XDD Y sí, a mi también me frustraría si la persona que digo amar viene a hablar conmigo de ello porque "otra" se lo pidió. Aahh esa Sakura, siempre metiendo sus narices donde no la llaman ¿cierto? Je, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**aniota21: **__Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, sin duda es algo que a mi me gusta oír de las personas que me leen y tienen la consideración de dejarme un review._

_**HinataWeasley**__: Me comentaste en el primer capítulo, pero aquí te pongo para no enviarte de regreso al segundo capítulo para ver mi contestación XDDD Me agradó el hecho de que me dijeras los motivos por los cuales te gustó este fic, creo que si algo necesitan hacer las personas que hacen Post-Guerras, es ambientarse más en el mundo de Kishimoto, no en los suyos propios porque no es lo mismo. Yo también siendo que cuando algunos escriben lo posterior a la guerra, dejan las secuelas de esta a un lado para centrarse en el romance que se abre de un día para otro entre Hinata y Naruto...y bueno, a veces no suele gustarme el rumbo que esto toma. ¡Y te agradezco muchisísimo por corregirme! Esos errores míos aún persisten XDD ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**karu21: **__Y yo te agradezco a ti también por haber comentado, eso es algo que yo valoro mucho. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

_**Mitsuki-chan17: **__¡Ja! Ya lo seguí XDDDD Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo._

_**Lilipili: **__Me alegra que a muchos les haya gustado la charla entre ambos, sin duda es hermoso saberlo. ¡Gracias por leer y comentar!_

**_AkemirandaChan: _**_Pues como me gustaría poner algo de romance entre Naruto y Hinata me dije, no tiene caso mantenerlos separados pero tampoco me gustaría tenerlos tan juntos de una escena para otra. Así que por eso se me ocurrió que Naruto debía dar por únicas palabras el hecho de que quería que hubiese una amistad más cercana entre él y Hinata. Me agrada saber que te gustó el capítulo, espero que este haya llenado tus expectativas y ya pondré más tarde el cuarto capítulo. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**Rocio Hyuga: **__Gracias por darme la bienvenida al NaruHina de nuevo. Y sí, creo que una Hinata que no se desmaya no es la misma que hizo Kishimoto XDDD así que quise dejare esa característica suya para poder meter a mis lectores más y más en la trama. Es grandioso verte aquí sin duda. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_**Le Sofia: **__A decir verdad creo que Naruto es algo ajeno al tipo de amor que Hinata le profesaba y lo que ese amor conlleva a hacer por la persona amada, si vemos atrás él nunca fue amado de ese modo, de hecho casi jamás fue siquiera querido, además de que él nunca se ha caracterizado por ser muy observador al tipo de acciones que se hacen por el amor como el que Hinata le daba, y creo que decir que lo entiende y lo valora como tal es algo que si sería del otro mundo, o la menos eso está en mi opinión. _

_Además, la conversación que tuvieron fue algo incómoda para ambos porque aceptémoslo, ni uno ni otro es bueno hablando de sus sentimientos y la verdad es que por más que Hinata lo haya observado no se puede decir que lo conozca o siquiera lo ame al 100% sin siquiera conocerle lo suficiente como dijo en la serie original. Pero en fin, el amor es el amor aunque Naruto aún no capte bien eso. _

_Y jejejeje esa parte donde Hinata dice "odiar" a Sakura, fue momentáneo, queramos o no Hinata es una persona, y es una chica y no hay chica en el mundo que no sienta los celos correrle por las venas hacía su "rival" en el amor, tal vez __odio__ haya sido una palabra muy fuerte considerando la actitud que Hinata posee pero seamos honestas, ¿quién dice que ella no es capaz de decir en su interior "maldita por eso...por aquello"? Etc., etc. Pero en fin, supongo que eso es todo lo que puedo decir, gracias por comentar, y gracias por corregirme, valoro mucho eso._

_**nova por siempre: **__Creo que Hinata tiene ese "don" de desmayarse siempre en los momentos en los que su relación con Naruto puede cambiar de horizontes XDDDD pero así es ella, ¿qué podemos hacerle? Además para mi fue gracioso hacerla desmayarse justamente cuando Naruto acababa su discurso XDD ¡Te agradezco el comentario!_

**_HiNaThItHa.16241: _**_"¿Hinata desde cuándo se desmayó?" La pregunta del momento XDDDD eso es algo que dejaré a imaginación de todas ustedes, je, además, creo que Naruto muy en el fondo es capaz de demostrar madurez pero quién sabe el por qué no lo ha hecho. Aaahhh sólo nuestro amigo Kishimoto lo sabe. XDDDD ¡Gracias por comentar!_

_¡UUUFF! Creo que la misma cantidad de palabras en las respuestas son las mismas del capítulo XDDDD o tal vez más XDDD no me había dado cuenta de cuan pequeño me había resultado el capítulo pero espero que en el tercero sean un poco más. Aunque bueno, ya había dicho que de por sí que los capítulos iban a ser cortos. Pero en fin, espero hacerlos más largos._

**_JA NE! :D_**


	4. Por el Camino

**•**

* * *

―**4―**

Por el Camino

―¡Sakura! ―exclamó Naruto con los ojos en blanco. Molesto, irritado y bastante cansado de tanta interrupción. No se había percatado del todo pero se dio cuenta que de su paciencia había disminuido de forma invisible, ¿motivos? ¿Cómo diablos iba a saberlo? Lo único que sabía era que Sakura ya le había tocado las pelotas lo suficiente por un día. Por lo que cerró fuertemente las manos y atrapando a Sakura con toda la velocidad que pudo, apresando ambas manos femeninas atrás de la espalda de la ninja médico sin ninguna delicadeza. Estaba verdaderamente furioso e irritado, a Sakura no le bastó con haberles metido en aprietos a Hinata y a él, sino que ahora que ya estaban en paz se atrevía a interrumpir como si tuviese el derecho. ¡Rompiendo su puerta en el proceso!

Hinata se sobresaltó al ver las acciones de Naruto contra Sakura, ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Y dónde había quedado el _«Chan»_?

―¡¿Se puede saber con qué derecho te atreves a entrar así a mi casa?! ―exclamó con tan enojo que sobresaltó a ambas kunoichis―. ¡Rompiendo en mil pedazos _mi_ puerta! ¡Una que me costó todo un día hacer! ―informó pensando, apenas, que no estaba de más exponer uno de los motivos de su ira desencadenada, aceptaba que le rompieran la nariz pero jamás algo de su casa, había tardado mucho en ella como para que todo se fuese a la mierda de un momento para otro sin motivo; aún recordaba que debido a la fuerza que había adquirido hacer algo tan _delicado_ como una puerta le causó problemas ya que en ocasiones bastaba con una simple distracción para causarle grietas. Casi brinco de alegría cuando la terminó y la puso en su casa. Y parecía que Sakura disfrutaba destruir los frutos de su esfuerzo. Vaya amiga―. ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

Sakura tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, parpadeó dos veces incrédula; Naruto jamás le había gritado con tanto ímpetu y carente de gracia, a ella jamás le había tratado de ese modo tan _"Sasuke" _aún después de destrozar su puerta más de una vez, así que por eso se le hacía demasiado raro que lo hiciera ahora. Sin embargo salió de su asombro para contestar―: _"¡¿Y tú qué derecho tienes de gritarme así?! ¡Eh! ¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!"_.

A Naruto le empezó a saltar una vena en la sien que ninguna de las dos chicas sabía que tenía, por lo que Sakura por primera vez en su vida, se sintió cohibida ―y profundamente temerosa― frente a Uzumaki. Estaba furioso y en realidad a ella no le apetecía mucho verle en ese estado no después de lo que hizo ―con ayuda de Sasuke― con Uchiha Madara.

―¿Con qué derecho? ―gruñó con los ojos en blanco. ¿Ahora Sakura era la ofendida? ¿Destruía su casa y ella se ofendía por hacerle saber su enfado? ¿Acaso Sakura carecía de vergüenza?

―E…eh…

Hinata no se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta hasta cuando sintió la necesidad de quitarse un rastro de saliva que recorría la comisura derecha de su labio y amenazaba con pintar completamente su mentón. Naruto estaba casi fuera de sí, pero no se encontraba con la fuerza como para moverse. Maldijo esa indecisión que aún conservaba en su interior. Aunque después de todo esto no era grave, Sakura sabría manejarlo, ¿verdad?

―No sé… Tal vez ―prosiguió él tratando de respirar y recuperar la calma, respirando una y otra vez se dijo que exageraba y debía dejar a Sakura para que se vaya de una vez, después de todo, la puerta podría volver a hacerla, debía calmarse o podría hacerle daño no sólo a Sakura sino también a Hinata y eso realmente no era algo que deseaba hacer; la verdad es que jamás creyó que podría molestarse tanto lejos del calor de la batalla aunque después se contradijo diciéndose que el hecho de que Sakura siguiera creyendo que él era su saco de boxeo cuando se le daba en gana después de tantos años era ridículo y completamente estúpido, de hecho Naruto sentía que el que Sakura creyera que él seguiría siendo su Conejillo de Indias era una batalla que tenía que librar sin causarle daño de ningún tipo, cuando ambos decidieran comportarse como los _adultos_ era eran pero ¡¿cuándo llegaría ese día, maldición?!

Naruto dirigió la vista al suelo tratando de encontrar algo que lo calmase, la respiración le ayudaba bastante comenzaba a sentirse más calmado, pero sólo vio despojos de madera, de una puerta que le costó mucho recolectar debido a que los aldeanos necesitaban grandes cantidades de madera para sus construcciones agregando el hecho de que no debían destruir muchos árboles por motivos ecológicos…y…su pan… Un momento.

¡Su preciado pan! ¡Su comida!

Los ojos azules comenzaron a teñirse de rojo con una ira que a Hinata comenzaba a asustarle, tanto así que tragó saliva con fuerza empezando a decidirse por intervenir, pero Naruto no lo vio puesto que sus ojos divagaban por su alimento perdido, ya habían pasado los 5 segundos. Y como era obvio que la comida escaseaba, no podría tener más dentro de un buen tiempo, casi había conservado ese pan con cariño, un pan con sabor a pan, no a pan podrido, sino a verdadero pan. ¡Joder y ahora iba a comérselo con tierra! ¡Estaba harto de la comida con sabor a tierra! ¡Con sabor a pan podrido y con sabor de pan con tierra!

Afianzó más el amarre hacía la ninja médico que no daba señales de querer seguir así de indefensa.

―Sakura ―dijo con voz ronca, horripilantemente similar a la de Kurama, sólo que ni una de las dos lo sabía―, esta es mi casa y esa… Esa era mi puerta ―señaló los despojos con la mirada, después la giró un poco hacia otro lado―, y ese era mi _bendito_ pan… Mi cena… ―hizo más presión en su agarre, esta vez haciéndole daño―. ¿Sabes lo molesto que me pone todo eso junto?

―S-suéltame…

―Si lo hago trataras de golpearme ―explicó soltando un poco la presión, respirando y tratando de relajarse, no quería cometer una locura pero ¡qué diablos! Ese era su pan, uno que había almacenado a pesar de su constante antojo por un alimento que no le supiera a tierra o a ceniza… O putrefacción―, y te aviso, que esta mañana agotaste una mitad de mi paciencia, y hoy terminaste con ella, así que te _ruego_ que no me pongas aprueba sino estás dispuesta a atenerte a las consecuencias.

_Consecuencias_, esas palabas no acostumbraban a estar en el limitado vocabulario de Uzumaki Naruto, y fue ahí donde ambas kunoichis captaron la veracidad de esas palabras cargadas con el enojo y la voz de, no un mocoso ninja de 12 años que apenas y sabía lo que eran los Clones de Sombra, sino del ninja adulto, de un ninja implacable y feroz que podía llegar a ser temible y mortal si se le _tiraba de la cola_ más veces de las que estaba dispuesto a aguantar.

«Habla en serio» se dijo Sakura sin respiración decidiendo que ya había suficiente. Carraspeó la garganta ignorando el ardor de sus extremidades y dijo―: _"De acuerdo, ya lo capto"_.

Naruto inhaló fuertemente antes de soltar a Sakura, quién no perdió tiempo para sobar sus músculos adoloridos.

―Vaya ―dijo sorprendida una vez se sintió mejor―, no creí que tu paciencia ya tuviera un límite tan marcado.

A Naruto no le hizo gracia su comentario, no era algo que a él le agradara escuchar y reafirmar. Pero ¿qué quería? ¿Qué le aguantara todo su _show _hasta que a ella misma le hartara? ¿Cuántos años iba tener él que esperar para poder ver llegar algo casi imposible? ¿Cuántos golpes tendría que aguantar hasta entonces? Eso sería en hipocresía en más de un sentido ya que Haruno Sakura era una Ninja Médico además de que… Ella se hacía llamar su _mejor_ amiga. Estaba por demás decir que ya tenía suficiente con Sasuke.

―Has trabajado mucho en eso ―dijo cortante y mordaz. Le dio la espalda para poder recoger su pan del suelo y quitarle la tierra que veía y esperaba que se fuera una vez sacudida. Ni una de las ninjas dijo una sola palabra mientras hacía esto. Mordió un trozo y sus cejas se arquearon peligrosamente―, sabe… Sabe a tierra ―informó molesto, apartó el pan de su cara y miró a Sakura prosiguiendo―: ¿qué quieres?

―Sólo quería saber si Hinata estaba bien ―contestó Sakura rápidamente. La monotonía de sus acciones le había hecho esto, y lo sabía, pensaba (erróneamente, para su pena) que Naruto no iba armar ningún escándalo si destrozaba su puerta (aún con el peligro de encontrar a Hinata y a Naruto en una situación poco _grata y decente_) pero ahora se dijo que debía grabarse bien que éste Naruto tenía una paciencia con el límite bien, muy bien marcado y no debía sobrepasarlo por más amiga de él que fuera.

Naruto mostró esa cara llena de seriedad y molestia aún cuando captó lo que Sakura había querido decir.

―Hinata ―llamó con una voz más calmada y con unos ojos que habían retomado el tono azulado.

―Eh, s-sí ―articuló Hinata apenas, las emociones se le habían hecho nudo en su corazón; realmente Naruto no había mentido cuando había dicho que había facetas de él que ella desconocía por completo, él podía ser peligroso cuando se le provocaba y aunque en el pasado soportó incontables humillaciones e insultos con una sonrisa, ahora podría decir que este Uzumaki podía mandar al infierno a cualquiera que diera un paso equivocado en su dirección, fuesen enemigos, o amigos. ¿Por qué eso no le hacía temer? Eran cambios monstruosos, ¿por qué se sentía tan nerviosa pero no por el miedo de las acciones de Naruto sino a sus expresiones tan fuera de _ese_ mundo que le hacían ponerse más roja de lo que podía aguantar? Su corazón no le obedecía, latía fuertemente sin detenerse, llevando la sangre a sus mejillas tiñéndolas de rojo.

Naruto no perdió de vista el rubor aumentado, ¿acaso no se había asustado o también se sonrojaba cuando se moría de miedo? Casi suspiró, las mujeres eran ―¿cómo diría Shikamaru?― problemáticas. Pero bueno, no era como si los hombres no lo fueran para ellas. ¿Por qué todos tenemos que ser complicados para todos?

―¿Te he tocado de forma que te incomodara? ―siguió Naruto ignorando sus propios pensamientos para concentrarse en lo que estaba pasando.

Hinata no entendió el motivo de la pregunta.

―¿Q-qué?

Naruto soltó aire con desgano; pero era comprensible, ella no había pasado ningún año de su vida con algún sensei pervertido que le diera _información_ alguna sobre las relaciones humanas. Sakura tenía a Ino, e Ino seguramente tenía varios contactos que le informaban acerca de esas cosas. En ningún pensamiento podía pasársele una imagen de Hiashi Hyūga informando a su hija sobre las relaciones entre hombres y mujeres por lo que también se dijo que posiblemente le Patriarca Hyūga jamás había tocado el tema del sexo con ninguna de sus hijas. Diablos.

―Sakura quiere saber si te he tocado con la intensión de tener intimidad contigo.

―¿Inti-intimidad? ―inocente, Hinata ladeó su cabeza.

«¡Agh! ¿Por qué a mí?» maldijo el rubio deseando golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Debería matar a Hiashi por no mostrarse muy cooperativo con la educación sexual de Hinata, sobre todo teniendo ella una edad calificada para saber todo lo que la sexualidad humana conllevaba; no podía imaginarse el hecho de que Hinata, posiblemente… Jamás haya sido siquiera besada. El sólo pensamiento le introdujo una sensación de posesión que Naruto mismo destruyó lo más rápido que pudo, no debía sentirse así y mientras tuviese el poder lo haría ya que esos pensamientos podían ser peligrosos, _¡gracias Jiraiya!_. Pero ¿cómo podía explicarle a Hinata lo que trataba de decir si…?

Una sonrisa perversa inundó su cara cuando vio nuevamente a Sakura.

―¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú, Sakura_-chan_?

―¿Yo? ―La cara de Sakura enrojeció. Naruto sonrió con una sensualidad tan marcada que hizo temblar a ambas, bendijo a Jiraiya por _instruirle_ tanto, y pensar que casi pegó el grito al cielo cuando el Sabio de las Ranas le dijo que se lo agradecería algún día.

―¿Quieres que lo _haga_ yo? ―Naruto se aguantó el estallar en carcajadas cuando en la cara de Sakura apareció un tic en el ojo y un sonrojo aún más fuerte que el de Hinata, quién seguramente se sentía más tímida por no saber de lo que estaban hablando.

―¡Claro que no, pervertido!

―Soy solo un hombre, Sakura_-chan_―dijo con una inocencia y una sonrisa que Hinata estuvo dispuesta a aguardarse para ella en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos―_, _así que no me pidas que no me sienta tentado a explicarle temas tan _profundos_ a Hinata.

―Entonces, vámonos de aquí, Hinata ―habló Sakura rápidamente notando una chispa peligrosa en los ojos del rubio, Hinata casi incrédula miró a Naruto.

Uzumaki le sonrió amable.

―Ya nos veremos después.

Sakura le miró con una molestia infantil. Las mejillas infladas y enrojecidas junto a unos ojos en blanco.

―¡Eso no!

La sonrisa se borró de la cara del rubio cuando la miró a ella. Sabía que Haruno bromeaba, pero no pudo evitar sentir la molestia por su interrupción, de nuevo, ¿cuándo aprendería a que estaba harto de sus interrupciones? Mierda, casi quiso golpearse a sí mismo por no darle límites cuando eran más jóvenes.

―¿Y qué harás para impedirlo? ―gruñó casi furioso.

Sakura sin saber qué decir tomó la mano de Hinata y la obligó a seguirla.

―N-nos v-veremos, Naruto ―dijo Hinata sonriente haciendo un ademán con la mano siendo correspondida perfectamente antes de desparecer en el hueco que había dejado Sakura

Hablando de eso…

Esa mujer iba a repararle esa puerta. Y ya sabía el modo para hacerlo. Pero antes se aseguró por medio de la ventana que Hinata y Sakura se alejaban a paso tendido, una siendo jalada brutalmente por la otra, y cuando ambas desaparecieron por una esquina, al fin se soltó empezando por la tensión de los hombros.

―¡Pero qué día! ―exclamó echándose al suelo a reír con ganas.

.

.

.

―¡S-Sakura, ¿a…a dónde m-me llevas?! ―preguntó Hinata con mucha indecisión. Naruto le había dicho que le había pedido a Sakura que informara en la morada Hyūga que estaría con ella toda la noche, por lo que dudaba de cierto modo que la ninja médico la llevara a su casa.

―A mi casa, le he dicho a tu padre que necesitaba tu asesoría con algunas cosas y que regresarías a casa mañana temprano ―informó cortante. Su cuerpo aún temblaba, Sakura no podía dar crédito a lo que había visto, Naruto había sido brusco, agresivo y estúpidamente _sensual_ en un solo momento, incluso dudaba que hubiera sido todo eso en tan sólo unos minutos pero, la luna y las estrellas en un bello esplendor le decían que no estaba alucinando, ¿qué diablos había pasado con ese ninja cabeza hueca? _Se ha convertido en un hombre_, le respondió su mente automáticamente. Él podía conservar esa esencia inocente de su pasado ―si así lo quería―, pero era más que obvio que podía tomar una posesión más seria cuando la _ocasión_ se lo pedía. Casi lo maldijo por lograrlo a la perfección.

―Sakura ―musitó Hinata al notar al fin el temblor de Sakura.

Hinata por un segundo se asustó por las acciones de Naruto hacía su compañera así que era claro que la ninja médico estaba recuperándose de aquella experiencia de ser detenida por primera vez por él.

«Estúpida inocencia», se dijo Hinata molesta.

.

.

.

―¿Acaso peleaste con la puerta, _dobe_? ―dijo una voz burlona ante el destrozo en la morada Uzumaki después de pasar por el cueco de la casa―. Dudo que le hayas ganado sin dificultad.

―No molestes _teme_ ―replicó Naruto de regreso bebiendo un poco de agua sentado en el futón ¿ahora Sasuke se creía comediante? Sin duda, _vaya día_. Sasuke le miró de reojo recuperando su típica actitud.

―¿Para qué me llamaste?

Naruto soltó una pequeña carcajada que sacó una interrogante del menor de los Uchiha.

―¿De qué te ríes? ―preguntó irritado. Naruto se levantó del futón y con el vaso en manos.

―De que necesito pedirte un favor y no sé cómo mostrarme molesto por eso ―rió nervioso. Sasuke soltó un suspiro cargado de molestia.

―¿Qué es? ―dijo prediciendo algo estúpido.

―Necesito que mantengas a Sakura lo más entretenida posible. ―Sasuke por un segundo pensó que él estaba bromeando pero, cuando vio los ojos de Naruto, supo que él no estaba jugando.

―¿Hablas en serio?

―Sí, no quiero a Sakura rodeándome las veinticuatro horas del día teniendo en cuenta que el asunto que tengo pendiente no la pone a ella en ningún sitio; y como sé que no me será sencillo alejarla sin causar problemas ―bufó por eso―, quiero que me ayudes.

Sasuke le miró atentamente con una sospecha notable.

―¿Ese _asunto_ tiene algo que ver con Hyūga Hinata?

Naruto sonrió como solía hacer de niño, alegre e impaciente.

―Tiene todo que ver con Hyūga Hinata.

―Vaya, vaya ―dijo Sasuke con un semblante tranquilo, pero con su típica pizca de arrogancia―. Te estás tomando esto muy en serio.

―Sólo quiero que Sakura nos deje ir a nuestro propio paso ―se explicó retomando su infante actitud―, ¿crees que Hinata algún día se desenvuelva conmigo si Sakura juega a la _Abogada del Diablo_ a cada momento con nosotros?

―Temo el resultado ―dijo Sasuke pegando su espalda a la pared. Naruto refunfuñó unas cuantas cosas que Sasuke sorprendentemente no alcanzó a oír―. Escucha, te ayudaré.

Naruto le miró extrañado y a la vez, desconfiado.

―A cambio de…

Sasuke sonrió levemente.

―Me conoces bien ―admitió el moreno.

―Supongo que eso debe hacerme sentir incómodo, no es algo que a mí me dé gusto saber, ya sabes, decir que conozco bien a otro hombre no es un motivo de orgullo en esta época… ―refunfuñaba con tonos cada vez más bajos, inhaló tratando de tragarse la siguiente línea sustituyéndola por otra menos incómoda―, ¿y? ¿Qué quieres?

―No te será difícil dármelo.

―Dilo.

Cuando Sasuke dijo lo que deseaba, toda gracia desapareció de la cara de Naruto de forma casi automática. La sorpresa había tomado lugar en las expresiones del rubio mientras que Sasuke esperaba impaciente.

―He-hecho ―aceptó aún extrañado―…pero… ¿Por qué…?

―No es tu asunto.

―¡Claro que lo es! ―gritó exasperante. Sasuke resopló sin rendirse.

―Sólo dámelo y cállate.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos con mirada amenazante.

―Sólo cuida que Sakura no se entere de que te lo he pedido… Ya sabes cómo está de sensible con todo esto de tu regreso a Konoha y…

―Y aún así me pides que la aleje de ti y de Hinata ―Sasuke sonrió curiosamente divertido―. ¿Cuándo te volviste tan egoísta?

Naruto asimiló esa pregunta con una mirada pensativa. Para más tarde sonreír como cuando era un niño.

―Cuando decidí que ya era hora de serlo… Aunque sea un poco ―dijo alzando los hombros―, creo que ya es hora de pensar un poco más en mí. Además. Sakura siempre me ha dicho que debo ¡comportarme como un hombre! ―gritó cómicamente haciendo mofa de algunas de sus conversaciones con Sakura y Sai sobre su actitud, además de que no era para menos, siendo un adolescente y sin una sola novia y sólo persiguiendo imposibles. Aparte, además de dejar a Sakura _libre_ podría silenciar esas burlas de Sai sobre su orientación sexual, de una puta vez.

―Vaya, vaya ―resopló Sasuke―, ¿tanto así estás dispuesto a…?

―Sí ―le interrumpió son una sonrisa―, entonces, ¿cuándo lo quieres?

―Mañana, hoy, ¿ahora? ―dijo Sasuke. Naruto asintió y se marchó a buscar entre los escombros que antes conformaron un simple departamento.

―No será sencillo, pero haré lo que pueda.

―Eso espero.

.

.

.

Hinata untó nuevamente una blanda galleta sobre el vaso de té enfrente de ella. Sakura había pedido permiso y se había retirado dejándola sola. Apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Naruto había hablado con ella, le había pedido que se conocieran mejor, había dicho que deseaba ser un amigo más cercano y quién sabe tal vez de aquello podría salir algo bueno; pero lo más sorprendente de todo fue que el rubio había tratado bruscamente a Sakura por una simple puerta y un simple pan.

Aunque pensándolo desde otra perspectiva, pudiera ser que Naruto hubiese trabajado personalmente en esa puerta poniendo empeño que no fue difícil destruir de un solo puñetazo. Y bueno, hoy en día ¿quién no se encabronaría si le tirasen la escasa comida al suelo?

―Aún así… ―masculló pensando que aquella reacción había sido exagerada. Aunque no le asustó verlo tan molesto, sino (preocupantemente) todo lo contrarío, se había sentido de cierta forma estimulada, como si algo en aquella reacción le hubiese provocado una especie de excitación.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos viendo el vaho salir de la taza para perderse en las alturas entre ondas. Pensando en los distintos caminos en los que podría llevarles a ella y a Naruto la decisión que ya estaba tomada; se conocerían, entablarían charlas ―aunque ella no estuviese acostumbrada a hablar demasiado― y posiblemente las dudas que existían en su corazón irían siendo respondidas con forme pasará el tiempo. Estaba ansiosa, tanto que no se dio cuenta que su té ya estaba frío y ella sonreía como boba.

―**Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

_Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. A decir verdad creo que divague mucho cuando escribía la conducta de Naruto al momento de ser interceptado por Sakura. Aunque me gustaría dejar en claro que me divertí mucho al crear sus diálogos, jajaja y Hinata que no se entera de nada. En realidad me gustaría saber si Kurenai le habrá dado a Hinata ciertas lecciones con respecto a la sexualidad, digo, ella es su sensei y Hinata no cuenta con una madre que pueda explicarle y no me imagino a Hiashi platicando de chicos con sus hijas XDDDD._

_Agradezco nuevamente sus comentarios. Los cuales ahora contestaré:_

_**Miss Tsuki:** Primero que nada déjame decirte que me partí de risa cuando dijiste: _"Hinata "desmayos locos" Hyuga y Sakura "Doña Interrumpcion" Haruno"._ Creo que debería agregarlo al fic XDDDD. Ehm, en realidad me gustaría decir que ya tengo todo planeado, en el como surgirá un supuesto enamoramiento entre Hinata y Naruto, pero la verdad es que no sé cómo vaya a acabar este fic. Sinceramente preferiría que acabase con ambos profundamente enamorados como muchas fans lo esperan pero seamos honestos, Naruto es un idiota cuando se trata de mujeres y lamentablemente no podré hacerlo cambiar ni siquiera con 10 capítulos más V_V eso no me agrada, pero a ver qué pasa. Yo en lo personal espero no defraudar a quienes siguen este fic pero por como siempre he digo, **Una Escritora Siempre es Sólo la Espectadora de la Historia**. Gracias por tu comentario._

_**Nahi Shite:** Muchas gracias por comentar de nuevo, por esta vez he puesto primero la continuación en este foro que en el otro. Donde creo que tardaré en actualizar. Sinceramente agradezco mucho que comentes en ambos foros además de que es claro que si a alguien se le debe agradecer el nacimiento de este fic es a ti. Además de que cuento contigo para ver y rectificar mis faltas ortográficas. XDDDD No si es en serio. No sé que haría sin aquellas que me dicen "Aquí cometiste un error". Muchas gracias por el comentario._

_**nova por siempre:** A decir verdad creo que ya todas queríamos ver un Naruto con este tipo de temores, es decir, usualmente a Naruto se le pone la actitud confiada de que Hinata le ama y ahora él debe enseñarse a amarla. Sin embargo en este fic sus temores irán más allá. Porque ya no sólo estará el hecho de que él sienta que otro le arrebatará la atención de ella sino que ahora temerá mostrar ciertas características que evidentemente serán inocultables causándose sólo problemas a sí mismo. Aunque realmente no sé cómo vaya a terminar este fic. Desearía que fuese como si describiera a dos enamorados en potencia, pero yo sólo soy una espectadora más en esta historia y mucho no puedo hacer XDDDD Espero que el siguiente capítulo también te guste, agradezco mucho tu comentario._

_**Tamae Namikaze Hyuga:** Jajajaja lo que al Naruto de Kishimoto le hace falta es carácter. Creo que si desde el inicio él se hubiese planteado en pararle la mano a Sakura, ella no se aprovecharía tanto de él ni de una forma ni de otra. A mí en lo personal me fastidia ver como él se deja golpear como si fuese el saco de boxeo personal de Sakura, y si Kishimoto no la para, lamentablemente aquí su servidora lo hará, aunque temo que el resultado haya sido muy exagerado XDDD. En fin, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Nos leeremos._

_**beautiful sexy angel:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar._

_**Nuharoo:** Es sinceramente para mí un gusto que decidas leer mi fic e invitarme a los tuyos, espero poder pasarme por alguno de ellos, pronto. Jajajajaja la verdad es que no me gusta mucho caer en los clichés, por lo que decido poner mi empeño para que todo salga lo menos predecible posible, de hecho como he dicho anteriormente, no sé cómo vaya acabar esté fic, por lo regular en los otros que tengo ya en mi mente está planeado un final o dos, pero en este tengo las manos atadas. Espero de todo corazón que acabé bien pero no sé. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Ya nos leeremos._

**_HiNaThItHa.16241: _**_Sí, en efecto, el clon estaba con Sakura pero desapareció después de decirle a ella que no había acabado de hablar con Hinata, supongo que lo hizo para que no lo hicieran desaparecer de un súper puñetazo XDDD Esa parte de los apellidos me llegó de pronto una chispa de inspiración. Me alegra que el fic te haya gustado, Ja ne!_

**_Le Sofia: _**_Lamentablemente creo que no podré conservar las personalidades de todos al 100% o al menos al nivel en el que lo hice en el capítulo anterior. Es algo complicado el tener que poner en Naruto pensamientos propios de él, o al menos algo parecido al menos; a decir verdad creo que tienes razón, hasta cierto punto Naruto conoce el amor, sin embargo sus dudas son como las de cualquier otro tipo que no conoce el amor que puede otorgarle una chica ajena a la amistad. Sin embargo como ya he dicho, soy una espectadora más de los fics que escribo y de éste no tengo todo el control como desearía por lo que todo fluirá así sin más XDD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Y a ver qué opinas de éste ;) Ja Ne!_

**_okashira janet: _**_Jajajajaja creo que Sakura a conseguido que muchas la odien. Pero quién sabe, tal vez se vuelva en elemento a considerar más tarde XDDD sí a veces el destino es así de agresivo XDDD me alegra que te haya gustado el fic además de que te hayas tomado la molestia de comentar en los tres capítulos; te lo agradezco mucho._

_._

_Bueno, al parecer ya son todas, espero que este fic siga agradando, no es mi intensión tardarme muchos en las actualizaciones pero hay otros fics que deben ser atendidos rápidamente espero puedan entenderme XD, sí les gusto este capítulo ¡coméntenlo que no muerdo! XD_

_Me despido por el momento._

**_JA NE! ;D_**


	5. Noticias que Vienen… Y Van

**•**

* * *

―**5―**

Noticias que Vienen… Y Van.

―No será sencillo conseguirla, pero te la daré ―dijo Naruto con un semblante serio al día siguiente de la nada en medio de un sepulcral silencio. Sasuke le miró de soslayo entendiendo bien a lo que el rubio se refería.

―Espero no tardes demasiado ―dijo él entonces―, aún no sé el cómo haré que Sakura…

―Eres un Uchiha, ¿no? ―dijo Naruto con burla y con la arrogancia impresa en su cara.

―¡Cierra la boca zoquete, o desistiré de esto!

Lentamente, la gracia desapareció de la cara del rubio suplantando esa emoción por una más seca, más seria. Miró a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados sin embargo éste no se inmutó.

―¿Lo harías? ―masculló. El moreno no dijo nada por un segundo, sólo se limitó a mirar el horizonte; los campos de entrenamiento aún pasaban por algunas series de reparaciones, sin embargo como eran sitios donde los ninjas entrenaban, no estaba de más dejar que el rocoso suelo fuera el lugar de entrenamientos por una temporada más.

Los árboles se cuidaban hasta rozar lo ridículo, quedaban pocos debido a las constantes explosiones, las corrientes veloces de aire que desgarraron brutalmente las hojas y las ramas, por lo que era justo decir que no había injusticia en poner en prisión por 4 días a aquellos que se atrevieran a orinarlos siquiera. Mientras que cómicamente, las flores eran un asunto de Yamanaka Ino, quien las protegía a puño y espada, algunas en un invernadero mientras que otras las dejaba en su sitio de origen para después visitarlas constantemente. El agua, como se dijo anteriormente estaba siendo resguardada por ninjas capacitados, ambus, en especial; los graciosos que intentaban arrojar desechos poco agradables a los ríos eran inmediatamente castigados mientras que se protegía el líquido vital.

Sasuke suspiró cuando a lo lejos vio llegar a Hatake Kakashi, con ese modo de andar tan lento que a él le hartaba. _Paciencia_ le decía su mente, sin embargo su estomago se retorcía cada vez más con cada paso lento que el hombre daba. Ese sujeto en verdad no cambiaba nunca. Llegaba tarde a una reunión que Hatake en persona solicitó con el Equipo 7, todos incluso Naruto supusieron que era importante por lo que hasta el mismo Ninja Naranja de Konoha se había levantado más temprano de lo normal para asistir a tiempo.

Naruto soltó un gemido de sorpresa. Sasuke le miró de reojo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

―Kakashi-sensei ha llegado… Y Sakura no ―dijo extrañado con una ceja arqueada. Ahora que lo mencionaba, Sasuke también había notado que Haruno aún no hacía uso de presencia a pesar de ser la más puntual del equipo y eso en ningún universo era normal.

―Ya llegará. ―Sasuke inhaló profundo, la verdad era que Uchiha no deseaba que Haruno llegase ese día, a pesar de que el día parecía tener la pinta de ser sumamente importante para el equipo completo.

Sasuke había decidido ayudar a Naruto únicamente porque el precio de la ayuda iba a ser, "alto", sin embargo Sasuke comenzaba a pesar que debía dejar de entablar tantas visitas con el rubio debido a la gran cantidad de estupidez que al parecer aún no desaparecía de Uzumaki. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con Sakura para mantenerla alejada de ese par. Naruto y Hinata tenían sus propios problemas y él los suyos, y estúpidamente se había infiltrado aún sabiendo ese hecho; y ahora estaba pagando por esa osadía impulsiva.

―Hola ―saludó seriamente Hatake Kakashi alzando una mano extendida como de costumbre, viendo a sus dos _alumnos_ tan sumidos en sus propios pensamientos que por un segundo el profesor creyó que no lo habían visto. Pero un segundo después se dijo que eso era estúpido.

Miradas pensativas ¿eh? Bueno, de Sasuke no le sorprendía tanto, después de todo, Uchiha era muy reservado cuando niño, así que supuso al instante que esa característica suya no desapareció ni un ápice. Sin embargo quién le sorprendió un poco fue Naruto, en vez de estarle gritando por su tardanza (una acción que jamás, a excepción de ese día, había dejado de lado), estaba viendo a su derecha con la mirada perdida. Sin duda. El tiempo pasaba sobre todos dejando secuelas de vivencias pasadas y nadie jamás podría escapar de ese hecho.

―¿Ocurre algo, Kakashi? ―preguntó Sasuke saliendo de sus pensamientos para ver la mueca de seriedad e incomodidad que portaba su ex sensei. El hombre de cabello plateado le regresó la mirada. Sasuke extrañado sintió que lo que Kakashi les iba a comunicar, no sería precisamente una buena noticia, bastaba con ver el porte que llevaba.

―Posiblemente ―contestó Kakashi notando que también poseía la completa atención de Naruto―. Menos mal, no está ―masculló Kakashi aliviado después de ver a los lados, Naruto y Sasuke se miraron entre sí antes de regresar la vista a Kakashi quién retomó la palabra con un tono más serio―: Sasuke, hay algo que debes saber antes de que Sakura llegue.

―¿El qué? ―cuestionó el moreno. Kakashi inhaló profundo y comenzó mientras sus ex alumnos lo miraban expectantes.

.

.

.

Hinata despertó cuando escuchó turbulencia arriba de ella. El techo de la nueva casa de Sakura estaba siendo atacado, o al menos eso fue lo que se dijo hasta cuando la propia chica de cabellos rosados hizo uso de aparición completamente iracunda.

―Ese estúpido gato, ¿por qué no se larga y me deja en paz? ―refunfuñaba para después gritarle al techo con el puño cerrado cual guerrera―: ¡Algún día le haré pagar!

―¿S-Sa-Sakura?

―¡Ah! Hinata, perdona ¿te he despertado? ―suspiró agotada―, perdona, el problema con ese gato nunca me dejará dormir tranquila, y ahora llegaré más tarde que él ―dijo Sakura tratando de calmarse mientras pasaba a lo que era su recamara, Hinata se incorporó del viejo sofá donde había pasado la noche, bostezó una vez logrando su cometido.

―¿Él?

―Kakashi-sensei. ―Sakura sonrió. Hinata por su parte le regresó la sonrisa antes de levantarse del sofá con cierta pereza―. ¿Ya te vas?

―Sí ―bostezó de nuevo―, creo que a mi padre no le hará gracia que permanezca fuera de casa por más tiempo, después de todo ―suspiró con cierta chispa que emanaba alegría. Sakura sonrió―, él me dijo que comenzaría a instruirme personalmente para cuando pueda tomar el liderazgo del clan… Y no quiero fallarle.

―Increíble ―dijo Sakura alegre viendo a Hinata acomodarse la ropa―. ¿Entonces llegará el día en el que te pueda llamar: _Hinata-sama_?

_«―Hinata-sama―»_.

Hinata bajó la mirada al escuchar de nuevo la voz de aquel chico que en un principio la odió. Sin embargo más pronto que tarde fue como un hermano mayor, un eterno confidente y un extraordinario amigo. Un familiar decente que a pesar de todo el odio al que había sido expuesto, se había alzado y había perdonado. Que había muerto en ello.

«Neji».

Sakura arqueó una ceja un poco extrañada por la reacción de Hinata ante su pregunta. Y bastó una sola mueca de dolor en la cara de Hyūga que hizo a Sakura darse cuenta de lo que había dicho sin la más mínima intensión de hacerle _daño_.

―Hinata… Lo siento ―dijo Sakura con los hombros temblándole. Debía borrar el _sama_ de su vocabulario cuando estuviese cerca de Hinata por algunos meses. Era claro que la partida de Neji le había afectado, y era claro que aún sufría su pérdida.

Hinata miró a Sakura y la vio tan cohibida que se sintió culpable de ello. Tan bien que habían iniciado juntas el día. Claro, ignorando el problema con el gato.

―No te preocupes, Sakura. Está bien. ―Hinata se dio media vuelta y preguntó―: ¿Puedo usar tu baño?

―Claro ―musitó Sakura poco convencida. Hinata se retiró sin nada más qué decir. Sakura pasó saliva con mucho esfuerzo. «No está bien, no lo está» pensó la ninja médico con pésame. Ino-cerda tenía razón, debía tener mucho más cuidado con lo que decía desde ya.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakura se empeñó a acompañar a Hinata a su casa, Hyūga se negó diciendo que la ninja médico debía estar justamente con su equipo, que estaría bien. Sakura, nuevamente poco convencida, la dejó ir aún con ese sentimiento de culpa envenenándola. Era una frustración no tener una cura sólida o líquida para eso.

Al llegar al campo, poco se fijó en los tres hombres que con mucha seriedad, la miraron. Sakura se extrañó mucho porque ninguno se atreviera a recriminarle su retraso, echó una mirada a todos, y al mirar los ojos de Sasuke por un segundo, entonces Sakura supo, que algo andaba mal.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Sakura sin entender las caras de todos ellos. De Sasuke una cara así era normal, pero, ¿en Naruto?

―Creo que debes tomar asiento, Sakura ―aconsejó Kakashi. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

―Dígamelo sin rodeos ―dijo ella con mucho ímpetu, el maestro suspiró.

―Siéntate, Sakura ―dijo Naruto está vez, su tono fue tan sereno, tan fuera de lugar con la personalidad que Sakura había idealizado de él que no tuvo más opción que obedecer, justamente en el árbol donde antes habían estado Sasuke y Naruto esa mañana, en el tronco.

―Ya me senté.

Naruto miro a Kakashi y éste asintió en complicidad. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿No podían decirlo y dejar el drama para después?

―Bien iré al grano. Sakura, antes de que tú llegaras les comenté a Sasuke y a Naruto que ayer hubo una reunión de feudales y de algunos Kages donde se tomó en discusión el estado de las tierras afectadas por la guerra; todas las aldeas han sufrido pérdidas muy significativas de ninjas en la última gran guerra que se suscitó, es muy difícil para unas cuantas personas mantener el orden de todas las naciones. Por lo que se ha decidido que ya es hora de comenzar a buscar personas capaces de llevar el peso de sus respectivas aldeas y de los alrededores. Y Konoha ahora mismo está haciendo uso de movimientos estratégicos para poder contribuir a la restauración. Las reparaciones están yendo muy bien dentro de la aldea, los aldeanos se muestran muy cooperativos y hasta el momento no ha habido ninguna alerta de saqueos o asesinato, gracias al cielo ―suspiró aliviado―. Sin embargo esto no siempre será así, todos lo sabemos, algunos de los feudales sobrevivientes han pedido el resurgimiento de la élite ninja, una más poderosa y resistente a ataques como los de Akatsuki… Y Madara ―Kakashi carraspeó la garganta pensando por un segundo al hombre que una vez fue su mejor amigo. _Uchiha Obito_―. Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto… Konoha necesita nuevos Senseis, nuevos Chunin, nuevos Gennin ―Kakashi miró a Naruto con mucha seriedad―. Y un nuevo Hokage.

Sakura tragó saliva comenzando a digerir lo que su ex sensei estaba diciéndole.

―Entonces, ¿se nos ha solicitado a nosotros para hacer una nueva generación de ninjas?

―En parte, no sólo a ustedes se les ha llamado para tal misión. Todos aquellos involucrados en la guerra, sea de la aldea que sea, todos aquellos capaces y recomendados por mínimo, alguien de confianza, han sido llamados. Hay aldeas en las que no cuentan con los requisitos establecidos para poder empezar al par, hay otras en las que sólo han sobrevivido ancianos, niños y ningún ninja… De ninguna clase. ―Si le preguntaban a Kakashi por el hecho de saber que en la guerra habían muerto varios ninjas gennin, no sabría qué responder―, y por ende ―continuó―, las aldeas han decidido recomendar ninjas de confianza para que puedan hacerse cargo de ellos. Hasta que haya otra reunión donde se pueda establecer un rumbo fijo para éstas aldeas sin ninjas, sólo comercios en recuperación.

―No entiendo del todo, Kakashi-sensei ―habló Sakura―. ¿Está hablando de mandar ninjas de distintas aldeas a las que no cuentan con la protección suficiente?

―Sí. Y Konoha también ha accedido a ello.

Sakura miró a Sasuke, y después a Naruto.

―¿A dónde quiere llegar con todo esto? ―dijo regresando su atención a Kakashi.

―En una pequeña aldea ubicada en al sur de Konoha, una semana de camino con exactitud, solicitan médicos para poder atender a varios heridos y enfermos que aparentemente se han quedado sin recursos y sin personal que pueda hacer los viajes necesarios para buscar las plantas medicinales necesitadas. Necesitan médicos, Sakura.

Ahora Sakura entendía el por qué Kakashi le pidió que se sentara. La noticia la había mareado y la había hecho apoyarse completamente en el tronco del árbol con una mirada perdida. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso tenía que abandonar Konoha?

Naruto bajó la mirada y más tarde la desvió hacia el horizonte. Él había querido que Sakura no estuviese cerca de él ni de Hinata para que ambos pudiesen conocerse mejor, pero que su amiga de la infancia dejara la aldea por un tiempo que bien podía ser eterno, era exagerado. Pero era obvio que algo como eso iba a pasar. Después de todo él mejor que nadie sabía los destrozos que había causado la guerra. Él sabía bien que en las profundidades de las aldeas ninjas había un conjunto de personas desprotegidas, malheridas y enfermas. Y ahora más que nunca, quiso que un jutsu Clones de Sombra fuese eterno para que todos los clones pudiesen esparcirse y patear los traseros que pudiesen ser pateados y ayudar a quienes debían ser ayudados.

_«Un solo hombre no podía cambiar a todo un mundo, no estando solo»_.

Por muy hermosas que fuesen las palabras de Jiraiya o de Konan. Él sólo era un humano y algún día moriría como un ser humano, una persona que si bien podía cambiar a una o dos personas a su alrededor, no podía cambiar a todo un mundo cuyas mentes poseían ideales diferentes a la suya. Y lo supo cuando vio a Obito, a Madara, a muchos cuyos nombres (para su desgracia) comenzaba a olvidar.

―Lo haré ―musitó Sakura ocultando su mirada con ayuda de su cabello.

―Y lo harás bien; pero tranquila, no irás sola, Sakura ―dijo Kakashi en un tono consolador―, Ino se ha ofrecido a ir contigo.

Sakura soltó un gemido que al principio fue por la sorpresa, y después otro que fue por el alivio. No estaría sola. Ino, su inseparable rival y amiga estaría con ella, estarían juntas en una embarcación nueva cuyo camino se separaba de los demás _novatos_.

―Entiendo ―masculló Haruno ocultando su sonrisa y sus lágrimas. Iba a salir de Konoha, por un largo tiempo si no es que era para siempre. Hacer de toda una pequeña aldea un sitio muy apto para vivir no era un trabajo de la noche a la mañana. Pero al menos no iba a hacerlo sola. Ino estaría con ella. Pero le harían falta muchas personas, Naruto, Kakashi, y Sasuke. Sasuke, ¡al fin lo tenía de nuevo con ella y…! Tal vez esto era una señal. Uchiha Sasuke no era para Haruno Sakura. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a ser intensas, hasta que ya no pudo ocultarlas de nadie.

Sakura con sumo cuidado se fue levantando sin levantar la vista. Y fue hasta que se levantó por completo que pensó en que pronto dejaría de escuchar las tonterías de Naruto y de Sai (quién por cierto, sorprendentemente, no estuvo presente) y los _"Hmp"_, de Sasuke. Los extrañaría todos, a todo y… Oh mierda, ya estaba comenzando a llorar patéticamente, que tonta. Se supone que así no actúa una kunoichi. Una digna alumna de Senju Tsunade.

Sasuke miró los hombros de Sakura sacudirse varias veces, al son de unas risitas que a pesar de la situación, lograron aliviarle un poco. _La última vez que la había visto llorar así fue cuando…_ Sasuke negó con la cabeza levemente y al alzar la vista notó que Naruto le miraba con el seño fruncido señalándole a Haruno con complicidad, Sasuke volvió a negar con las fuerza con la cabeza.

Naruto rodó los ojos y torció la boca antes de moverla formulando un: _"Idiota"_.

Kakashi ajeno a sus otros ex alumnos tocó la coronilla de Sakura y la acarició sintiendo lo que cualquier padre sentiría al saber que uno de sus retoños pronto abandonaría el nido. Después de todo, Kakashi compartió con la fémina su tiempo más que con cualquier hombre del Equipo 7. Que muy pronto, a su pesar, dejaría de ser el Equipo 7. Le pesará a quién le pesará.

―Lo harás bien Sakura, lo sé.

―Gracias ―murmuró Sakura entre labios, gimiendo. Ella era muy sensible, todo su equipo lo sabía (incluso Sasuke), por ello Kakashi no dudó atraerla a sí y en abrazarle para poder transmitirle a la pequeña del equipo lo orgulloso que estaba de ella por haber aceptado la decisión en silencio a pesar del dolor que esa decisión conllevaba.

Naruto se unió al abrazo poco después haciendo que Sakura se despegara por completo de ese tronco, las cosas iban a ser muy distintas sin Sakura y eso a Naruto le dolía mucho, era como despegarse para siempre de un brazo o de uno de los mejores platillos de ramen cuya sazón era irrepetible, que diferente iba a estar todo sin Sakura, se repetía una y otra vez.

Sasuke miró la escena sintiéndose fuera de lugar, tanto que por primera vez en su vida desde la olvidada niñez, no supo cómo actuar. Al menos no hasta que una mano muy delgada y suave tomase la suya y lo arrastrase al abrazo pegándolo justamente a espaldas de Sakura. A sus espaldas. La sensación de sentirse nuevamente atrás de Sakura hizo que Sasuke pegara su mentón contra la cabeza del médico. Transmitiéndole por primera vez a ella, la tranquilidad que Haruno necesitaba de él.

.

.

.

Hinata al entrar a su casa se encontró con algunos miembros del clan, unos le hablaban diciéndole _"Buenos días"_ mientras que otros simplemente le hacían una reverencia muy bien establecida. Caminó bastante hasta llegar a la habitación donde su padre por lo regular se encontraba trabajando, Hinata estuvo pensando mucho, en el tiempo que se había tomado su rombo, en la proposición de Naruto y en lo fantástico que sería conocerlo más de cerca sin necesidad de fingir su amor por él. _Amor_, que hermosa palabra. Tan hermosa que…

―Hermana ten cuidado con la puerta…

Hinata se estrelló contra la puerta que la separaba de su padre retrocediendo dos pasos después de eso con la cara llena de sorpresa y dolor. Hanabi rió con mucha fuerza.

―¿En qué planeta estás, he?

―Auch ―masculló Hinata tocando su frente, sobándola. Se sonrojó al escuchar la pregunta de Hanabi ya que además su pequeña hermana la veía de forma pícara―. En n-ninguno en especial.

―Ajá ―dijo Hanabi con mucha ironía, rió de nuevo y dijo con burla―: Cuando regreses de _Narutolandia_ entra a la habitación de nuestro padre, no está muy contento ―movió los ojos indecisa―. Y quiere hablar contigo.

―Me lo imaginé ―murmuró Hinata bajando la mano, enderezando la espalda y aún con la marca roja en su frente, corrió la puerta hacia la derecha. Hanabi movió los labios formulando un: _"Suerte"_, y se marchó a su habitación―. Padre, he llegado.

Hiashi Hyūga estaba sentado sobre sus pantorrillas con una mesa de té enfrente de él con varios pergaminos y hojas que Hinata supuso, eran proposiciones de los miembros del clan para poder sacar adelante a todos.

―Me he dado cuenta por el modo en el que has abierto la puerta sin permiso ―dijo con mucha dureza remarcándole a su hija que los modales debían estar ante todo. Hinata asintió reconociendo su error, carraspeó la garganta de modo lo más discreta posible (aunque Hiashi estaba al tanto de cada uno de sus movimientos aunque aparentara ver sólo lo que estaba entre sus manos) y dijo:

―¿Puedo pasar?

―Pasa.

Hinata entró y cerró la puerta atrás de ella. Tomó asiento enfrente de su padre y le miró mientras él continuaba leyendo cada una de las propuestas hechas por los ninjas de ambas ramas de la familia. Por primera vez no sólo la Rama Principal tenía voto, sino que también eran tomados en cuenta todos aquellos que estaban bajo el puño de los _nobles_. Hinata no preguntó, pero sabía el por qué su padre había tomado la decisión de escuchar a los _otros_. Después de todo, aquello que Hizashi había dejado en el mundo, había desparecido con Neji. Y por ende, no era justo que a pesar del sacrificio de él las cosas siguieran igual. Hinata le debía la vida a Neji, y Hiashi se la debía a Hizashi. ¿Qué más se podía decir?

―¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, padre? ―habló Hinata un poco incómoda―. ¿Retomaré mis lecciones?

―No. Por hoy no ―Hiashi bajó el pergamino dejándolo en la mesita poniendo toda su atención en Hinata―. De hecho, hoy quiero que escuches muy bien lo que te diré y asimiles con sabiduría todo antes de que pronuncies siquiera una oración. ―Hinata asintió con cierto temor, después de todo no era muy frecuente ver que su padre le pudiera completa atención a ella cuando tenía trabajo por delante, mucho trabajo por delante―. Se acerca la hora en la que los jóvenes deben tomar las responsabilidades de los que se marchan. No hace mucho se hizo una reunión donde tuve el honor de estar presente, en tal reunión se determinaron ciertas estrategias para el retorno de la élite ninja; y se ha llegado al hecho de que en todas las aldeas se efectuarán ciertos cambios que no podemos ignorar y por ende, aceptar con resignación por muy duras que sean; Hinata, la fecha que tenía prevista para tu sucesión como Matriarca del Clan Hyūga ha sido alterada, ya no será en medio año como tenía planeado ―Hiashi entrecerró sus ojos encerrando a su hija en su mirar―, será en una semana.

Hinata soltó un respingo mientras su corazón se paralizaba.

―Déjame terminar ―dijo Hiashi cuando vio que su primogénita se preparaba para hablar. Hinata cerró la boca obedientemente a pesar de que su corazón estaba latiendo como loco, asustado―. No sólo para ti las cosas se harán más complicadas. Según tengo entendido tus compañeros de equipo son también sucesores de sus respectivos clanes, Aburame e Inuzuka, ¿no es así? ―Hinata asintió mecánicamente, Hiashi continuó después de suspirar, hablando de una forma que Hinata no sabía que podía utilizar con ella―: Hinata, ten por seguro que haré lo posible para que el cambio que estás a punto de cursar te sea llevadero, por lo mientras te pido que te concentres únicamente en tus lecciones; sé que es difícil de pedir especialmente ahora porque… ―Hiashi se detuvo en seco.

―Porque… ―habló Hinata quedamente tratando de entender el por qué de ese cambio.

―Olvídalo ―gruñó―. El punto es qué no puedes atrasarte ni un día en tus deberes, estoy tomado las decisiones necesarias para poder dejar en tus manos un clan próspero, así como tú algún día deberás dejarlo cuando tu sucesor esté listo. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? No debe haber distracción alguna. ―Hiashi se levantó de su asiento con toda la gracia de un lord a la vista de Hinata y comenzó a caminar por el lugar―, ni amigos, ni _novios_.

Hinata casi gritó cuando Hiashi lo dijo lo último con tanta dureza que era claro que esa palabra: _Novio_. No era para generalizar a un grupo de chicos, sino a uno en primordial.

«Naruto» pensó Hinata automáticamente, ella sabía que para su padre no era ningún misterio su amor por Uzumaki Naruto. Y era claro que ese amor estaba siendo un estorbo para las lecciones para convertirse en la próxima Matriarca, por lo que debía ser removido cual bacteria de su camino. «No es justo» se volvió a decir Hinata mientras contenía un grito desgarrador en la garganta.

―Es hora de que seas la Hinata que el Clan espera de ti ―dijo Hiashi―. En una semana no sólo yo o Hanabi estaremos a tu disposición, sino el resto de un clan que ha perdido nuevamente a varios miembros a manos de la inminente muerte ―el hombre abrió la puerta corrediza y se detuvo ahí por unos segundos que a Hinata se le hicieron eternos―, lo siento hija. Pero así es la vida de un ninja. Más precisamente, de los ninjas Hyūga.

La puerta se cerró dejando a Hinata en la oscuridad. Ella por poco agradeció ese gesto de su padre, él había visto que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y por ende, que no hubiese podido levantarse como Hinata pensaba que su padre quisiera. Por lo que la dejó sola para que pensara y aceptara el cambio drástico que estaba posándose sobre sus hombros.

―Pero… Apenas habíamos acordado… Conocernos. ―Hinata bajó la cabeza hasta que su frente se topó contra la mesa y los papeles, notando al fin, que su frente sudaba a horrores y que aún le dolía por el golpe contra la puerta y le punzaba por la información recién recibida. ¿Por qué justamente ahora cuando todo parecía ir tan bien con él? Con el amor de su vida.

.

.

.

Naruto había visto marchar a Kakashi junto a Sakura mientras caminaban lento y hablaban amenamente, quedándose junto a Sasuke el cual se encontraba cavilando mentalmente sus próximos movimientos, después de todo, las cosas para todos estaban cambiando de forma drástica, y lo peor es que no podían hacer nada contra eso, eran cambios que se necesitaban y que por lo tanto, se harían quisieran ellos o no.

―Entonces ¿qué harás, dobe? ―preguntó Sasuke viendo a Naruto con la luz del atardecer. ¿Cuándo había empezado a anochecer? Tal parece que ambos se habían quedado parados más tiempo del que debían. El sol comenzaba a ser tragado por la tierra… Al igual que ellos.

―No lo sé ―dijo Naruto con toda la sinceridad que pudo. Sus ojos azules se cerraron con fuerza mientras que sopesaba las palabras de Kakashi.

_«―Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto… Konoha necesita nuevos Senseis, nuevos Chunin, nuevos Gennin. Y un nuevo Hokage―»_.

¿Por qué de pronto ser visto al mencionar la palabra: _Hokage,_ le pareció a Naruto una mala señal? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro, su instinto nunca se equivocaba. Entonces por primera vez desde niño, Naruto se sintió desprotegido, sin saber qué dirección tomar o qué hacer. Se sintió vulnerable, confundido y perdido como un niño que se suelta de la mano de su mamá en medio de una manada de gente extraña y artículos extraños para después en el cómo diablos terminó así.

―Y pensar que esta mañana creí que las cosas iban a mejorar ―sinceró Naruto con un susurró de tristeza maquillado por una sonrisa a medias. Sasuke alzó los hombros con una mueca difícil de descifrar, aunque si alguien viese sus ojos con mucho detenimiento se podía ver que él no estaba mejor que Naruto o que Sakura.

―Cómo me gustaría…

Naruto miró a Sasuke cuando él susurró aquello y se detuvo a sí mismo casi al final.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó el rubio. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

―Vámonos a casa.

Naruto soltó un gruñido irónico.

―¿Tenemos casa? ―Sasuke le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar―. Todo estará bien ¿no?

―No lo sé. Tú dime.

Los pasos de Sasuke se detuvieron cuando Naruto volvió a hablar.

―Cuídalas, ¿escuchaste? ―Sasuke alzó la mano mostrándole a Naruto su respuesta. El rubio por su parte se permitió recargarse sobre el tronco del árbol.

_«―Sasuke, los feudales han decidido que es completamente imposible que permanezcas en Konoha por tus crímenes contra ella sin ser apresado por ser aún un Criminal de Clase S._

―_¡¿Habla en serio, Kakashi-sensei?! ―exclamó Naruto con profundo enojo, se supone que Sasuke ya no era ése, éste Sasuke había combatido a su lado por la victoria a pesar de su poco cambio emocional, no merecía el exilio o el encierro ¿o sí? No, ¡él no lo permitiría! ¡Justo cuando al fin lo había convencido de quedarse!; Kakashi asintió._

―_No aprueban que Sasuke permanezca en la aldea que…_

―_Ya entendí ―interrumpió Sasuke con seriedad, con el alma gritando y con los ojos ardiéndole―. ¿Me encerrarán?_

―_No ―dijo Kakashi―. A menos que…_

―_A menos qué… ―dijo Naruto incitando a Hatake a continuar._

―_A menos que decida unirse al grupo de ninjas elegidos para embarcarse a la pequeña aldea ubicada en el sur. Donde nadie podría reconocerle._

―_¿Qué tan lejos está? ―quiso saber Naruto, su sentido de orientación seguía fallándole a pesar de todo._

―_Una semana aproximadamente ―dijo Kakashi con sumo peso cargado en sus palabras_

_El lugar se quedó en silencio por varios minutos._

―_¿Algo más? ―preguntó Sasuke con la mirada ensombrecida. Kakashi suspiró._

―_Quisiera esperar hasta que Sakura llegase… Para decir el resto._

_Naruto se alarmó._

―_¿Qué quiere decir? ―Kakashi volteó la mirada ante eso―. ¡Kakashi-sensei ¿qué quiere decir con eso?!_

―_Cálmate Naruto ―dijo Sasuke mirando de soslayo el camino por donde ella se acercaba―, ya viene._

_Naruto bajó la mirada con mucho que gritar aguardado en su interior, ¿qué iba a pasar con él si el Equipo 7 se desintegraba? ¿Qué iba a pasar con todos ellos?_

―_¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó Sakura momentos después. _

_Naruto sintió por primera vez, que estaba siendo partido en trozos, era claro lo que estaba pasando: los estaban separando»._

Naruto se sentía muy mal emocionalmente, se sentía con un nudo en la garganta, con una molestia tan grande que necesitaba golpear a cincuenta copias de Kabuto para poder calmar esa necesidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora qué él ya se había decidido por un camino a seguir? Uno en compañía de las personas que él más amaba. Uno donde no se encontraría solo nuevamente, y ahora, se sentía más solo que nunca.

Sin poder hacer más, Naruto se encaminó al centro del campo de entrenamiento con las manos apretadas. Gritó cual guerrero en plena batalla y con su puño derecho soltó un golpe que formó a su alrededor un círculo perfecto de rocas destrozadas que antes pudieron haber formado un suelo liso, un destrozo que haría que la anciana Tsunade se sintiese orgullosa. Pero él se sentía molesto, frustrado y perdido, tanto que ya no sabía qué hacer ahora; si llorar, o gritar, o patalear o… Largarse de Konoha y vivir para siempre como lo que _realmente era_: un Ermitaño.

Entonces a su cabeza regresó esa palabra.

_Cambios, cambios, cambios_. Cuando Naruto, en medio del polvo que levantó, se preguntó con un nudo más grande en su garganta, uno que hizo que por poco el corazón le saliera por el trasero:

«¿Hinata también estará pasando por _éstos_ cambios?».

En menos de un segundo, el agujero del suelo fue abandonado en una velocidad sorprendente mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, entre algunos árboles, Sasuke miraba con atención. Sintiéndose de la misma forma que Naruto. O quién sabe, tal vez peor.

Pero a diferencia del rubio, Sasuke ya estaba acostumbrado a sentirse perdido y solo. Esto sólo era un recordatorio de que por sus pecados iba a tener que sentirse así hasta el día de su muerte; ese día se lo había confirmado. Pero… Lo único que Sasuke supo que iba a mantener en su cabeza por lo que le quedara de vida, fue aquella mano que a pesar de haberla abofeteado una y mil veces cuando se le acercaba, lo había hecho sentir de nuevo un ser humano. Un hombre.

Un hombre condenado a la soledad eterna y al rechazo infernal de los que una vez lo amaron.

―**Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

_Wow, siendo honesta ni yo creí que esto pasaría aunque en realidad estaba figurándome en el cómo podría hacer que esto tuviese un ambiente más dramático, ya saben para dar honor al primer género que promete la historia. La verdad es que creo que a muchas de ustedes las dejé con la duda de lo que pasaría después con lo que Sasuke le pidió a Naruto, aunque claro, eso muy pronto será revelado ya que no me hace gracia dejar la duda en el aire XD, así que cuando lo hago créanme que no es porque quiera XD. Posiblemente el siguiente capítulo sea más depresivo que este, ya ven por todo lo de las despedidas y demás. _

_Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. ¡Ahora voy a contestar reviews!_

_**Diana Marcela-Akemi:** Primero que nada, hola. Y no, gracias a ti por comentar en todos los capítulos; honestamente no hay nada que me haga más feliz que ver que alguien comenta en todos los capítulos que lee antes de llegar al "final". Ja, creo que sí, exageré un poco el comportamiento de Naruto, pero si lo vemos desde otra perspectiva Sakura ya merecía un trato como ese XD al menos desde mi punto de vista. Jaja, gracias por comentar y espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado._

**_Nahi Shite: _**_Si te soy honesta yo también quiero saber dónde comenzará el verdadero NaruHina XDDDD yo no suelo hacer demasiado fic romántico, creo que yo soy demasiado seca para eso por eso por lo regular prefiero usar otros géneros primero que el romance; jajajaja vamos, un Naruto Traga-toneladas-de-comida-estilo-Goku que tiene que esperar demasiado tiempo por un pedazo de pan y de la nada se le cae al suelo, creo que era algo obvio que se molestaría XDDD aunque admito que sí divagué un poco con eso. ¡Pero yo también he sufrido algo similar! Y no es bonito T_T. Claramente no dejaré de decirte que **sin tu reto este fic no sería posible**, sí lo pongo en negritas para que todos lo sepan V_V, trataré de concentrarme en este fic para poder acabarlo pronto y seguir con el que tengo pendiente. Créeme aprecio mucho que comentes en mi fic tanto en un foro como en otro. Eres grandiosa._

**_liseth tkm: _**_Hola, muchas gracias por comentar. Je, es fantástico que te guste tanto como a mi el NaruHina y el SasuSaku, pondré lo que más pueda de los dos además de que como puedes ver, estoy haciendo los capítulos más largos para que esto de la trama sea mucho más llamativa. Si quieres ver más de mis fics puedes darle clic a mi seudónimo en la parte de arriba donde dice: **Autor**, y así ver todos los fics que tengo. Aunque te aclaro que no solo tengo fics en el fandom de Naruto, sino que me expando a otros. Pero si quieres visitarme serás bienvenida. Gracias por comentar._

**_Miss Tsuki: _**_Jajajaja bueno, me alegra que alguien haya compartido conmigo el dolor de Naruto al momento de perder la comida en medio de una escases, es gratificante, y creo que el apodo oficial de Sakura ahora es: LA DOÑA. XD ahh hablando de ella, ¿cuál crees que sea su destino ahora que dejará Konoha? Yo aún no lo sé por eso pregunto XDDDD, na no me creas, sí lo sé, o al menos eso quiero pensar XD. Espero poder hacer que Hinata pronto reciba clases de educación sexual, y si es necesario leer libros reales de sexualidad para hacérselo entender bien XD créeme que lo haré. Ya quiero ver su reacción al hacerle ver lo que Naruto trató de decirle en su casa XDDD. En fin, me alegra que hayas comentado, cuídate._

**_Lilipili: _**_Yo creo que Hinata podría ser ignorante en esos temas debido a dos cosas. Primero: su timidez, se avergüenza por muchas cosas que considerando su edad no debería ser. Segundo: su familia. No sé tú, pero yo no veo a Hiashi pidiéndole a Kurenai enseñarle a Hinata sobre la sexualidad ni a Kurenai interesándose mucho por eso, es decir la pobre mujer ya de por sí tiene que lidiar con sus problemas y con su propio hijo, aunque quién sabe tal vez me equivoque. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por comentar._

**_okashira janet: _**_Bueno, lo repetiré, para evitarme conflictos con aquellos que por sobre muchas cosas anhelan ver al NaruHina explícito, expuse entre los géneros: Drama y Humor. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no soy una escritora a quién se le haga muy fácil escribir escenas románticas. ¡Haré mi intento pero pido paciencia! :D, en fin, espero que te haya gustado también este capítulo y te agradezco el comentario._

**_Nuharoo: _**_Me alegra que te haya gustado el "Estúpido y Sensual Naruto" XDDD espero poder explotar un poco más de él en algunos otros capítulos, pero eso ya estará por verse. Como has podido ver he podido pasar por una de tus historias y me has dejado también en la intriga, ¡aún no la continuas, qué pasa!, ah vale, cada quién tiene sus motivos ¿no? XD, bueno, por lo mientras te agradezco el que hayas comentado. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustad XD_

**_yourdeathangel91: _**_Sí supongo que ignoré el hecho de que posiblemente Kiba le haya mencionado "algo" a Hinata pero... ahora que lo mencionas no sería mala. Creo que eso le pondría algo de "humor" al fic. Jajajaja también ignoro si Kurenai le habrá enseñado algo a Hinata, pero aquí en este fic no lo hizo XDDD. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, gracias por hacérmelo saber._

**_StefLove: _**_Jajaja claro que algo se le tuvo que quedar a Naruto después de estar tanto tiempo pensando en Sasuke XDDD, supongo que a eso se le podría llamar "influencia". XD pobre de nuestro rubio, es algo influenciable, o al menos así es como yo lo veo. Yo ya quiero ver que en el Manga o en el Anime, Naruto también le pare los pies a Sakura, que esa actitud de "sumiso" comienza a molestarme un poco XD Bueno, eso ya está a manos de Kishimoto y por el momento con él no me meto XD. Gracias por comentar._

**_HiNaThItHa.16241: _**_Mmmm creo que con lo que está a punto de pasar a Sasuke se le complicará un poco pedirle a Sakura una cita XD, o al menos eso espero yo, y como dije, lo que Sasuke le pido a Naruto se sabrá cuando sea el momento oportuno. Muajaja soy mala, nadie sabrá cuándo sea el momento oportuno hasta cuando yo lo diga muajajajaja. De acuerdo, veré que sea pronto sólo porque me lo están pidiendo ustedes :3, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado como el otro, gracias por comentar._

**_Miss Pepinillo: _**_:D bueno, uno hace lo que se puede con lo que se tiene, y con mi escritura hago lo que está a mi alcance como éstos fics y agradezco a todas (y todos) aquellas que me dicen que les gusta, la verdad es que amo mucho más a Naruto cuando se afianza bien los pantalones. No me gusta cuando deja que Sakura haga de las suyas como si nada, y mientras este fic sea mío no dejaré que eso pase XD Te agradezco infinitamente que me expongas las preguntas que te haces, es algo que a mi me encanta ver, las dudas que dejo en mis lectores. Aunque creo que con este capítulo he dado un gran giro inesperado a lo que supongo yo, esperabas jaja. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría saber qué preguntas te haces ahora con lo que he puesto aquí arriba, y si hablo con honestidad yo me hago muchas al respecto XD tal vez sea porque de mí dependen estos personajes ahora muajajajajaja. Bueno, agradezco mucho tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_

**_nova por siempre: _**_Yo tampoco tolero el abuso de Sakura hacia Naruto; por eso mismo le he dado a Naruto el empujoncito que necesitaba para poder liberarse de la opresión que Sakura ejerce sobre él, porque eso es, Sakura se aprovecha de que Naruto es incapaz de hacerle algún tipo de daño físico por el cariño que le tiene y por eso mismo ella piensa que puede golpearlo a su antojo al estilo de Akane Tendo (Ranma 1-2), y como a mi también me fastidia el hecho de que Naruto, en el manga, no tenga los pantalones suficientes como para decirle a Sakura que se calme de una vez, pues yo aquí controlo un poco esa situación. Además de que yo tampoco soy muy sentimental, de hecho puedo clasificarme como un tipo fem-Neji. Tampoco soy demasiado de escribir romanticismo pero jeje el hecho de que pusiera Drama como uno de los géneros principales no quiere decir que vaya a poner tragedia tras tragedia (o de lo contrario hubiera puesto Tragedy entre los géneros) XD no soy tan cruel. A menos de que especifique un Dark-Fic, ahí entonces puedo poner lo más inesperado jajajaja, pero este es un fic normalito. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario, espero qe este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!_

**_Tamae Namikaze Hyuga:_**_ Jajajaja "Objetivo cumplido" entonces porque yo escribo cuando suelo llegar del trabajo y a veces duermo tarde y eso me desconcentra XDD, sinceramente me hace muy feliz el saber que has leído el capítulo a mitad de tus estudios XD, realmente emociona. La verdad es que ahora he dado un giro muy grande a la historia que posiblemente me haga escribirle más capítulos de los planeados pero espero que ahí estén todas ustedes para poder disfrutarlos como yo disfruto escribiéndolos. Amé tu comentario. ¡Saludos!_

_._

_Por cierto, chicas, me apresuro a comentarles que desde ahora las contestaciones de los reviews serás vía MP. Ya saben para no agregarle tanto al capítulo. ¡Pero las que no tienen cuenta no se preocupen! Las que no tengan cuenta serán puestas después de los capítulos como hasta ahora para que no se me desanimen XD, además de que les informo que desde aquí posiblemente me tarde aún más en subir las continuaciones, estoy trabajando en un sitio distinto en donde mis horas libres son escasas, pero les prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para poder darles las continuaciones que se merecen. _

_Así que con esto me despido y si les gustó, ya saben que yo soy codiciosa y a mi sólo me motivan los reviews. Creo que sería hipócrita si dijese que no es así XDDD bueno así soy ¿qué más les digo? XDDD_

_**JA NE!**_


End file.
